Carry On My Wayward Daughter
by Booksareboss123
Summary: Sam and Dean find out they have a sister... Will their life change for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Screaming. So much screaming. Who is screaming?! Why are they screaming? I jolt awake, thinking that it was just me screaming from a nightmare. But it's not. There's someone screaming. Where? Was my first initial thought as I layed in bed looking around scared. It was 3 in the morning… Not an ideal time for someone to be I just say that? So according to me there is an ideal time for someone to scream, but this is not one of them. And It's obviously coming from down stairs.  
I slowly get out of bed and walk around to the door opening it as slowly as I can but as soon as I do the screaming gets louder. I creep down the hallway, noticing that every other bedroom door is open and no one is in there. I discreetly peek over the railing to try and catch a glimpse of what is going on, then, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth so that I don't start to scream. It was terrible, the most horrific thing that I have ever seen. I wanted to cry, to run away, I wanted to wake up. I pinched my arm hard, as hard as I possible could and I felt it, I felt the sting of my nails digging into my skin. Shit. Pain. That meant I was indeed awake and that what I saw was actually there. What I saw… What I saw was absolutely terrifying.  
My older brother, Elijah, layed there, motionless staring at the ceiling, with a knife in his chest. My mom, hunched over leaning against the couch, barely moving, with a knife in her stomach, blood dripping out of her mouth. She flicked her eyes up and saw me, all she did was smile and then her eyes grew cold and lifeless as she stopped looking around, a few tears sliding down her face. The next thing I saw, was even worse. I saw my sister, crawling away, blood soaking her shirt, screaming, screaming so loudly that it hurt my ears. She looked up as she tried to make it to the stairs, looking at me directly and she stopped screaming to stare at me. Then someone plunged a knife into her back. Now it was me screaming, doing the best I could to keep quiet. The man looked up at me. A little suprised that I was there but then he just grinned. An evil, wicked grin that would keep me up at night, if I survived. I should be running, running as fast as I could, but my feet were stuck. They wouldn't move. The man with dark black hair and brown eyes kept staring at me. Then, just like that, his eyes were no longer brown, but they were black. Pure black. And then he left. Gone. Just. Like. That. I must be going insane, i thought.

-

-  
"What the hell are you talking about, Cas?!" Dean said with a confsed look on his face.

"Yeah, Cas, What do you mean we have a sister?" Sam asked, bewildered. Cas only sighed and shook his head.

"Crowley told me" Cas said simply

"And we're just supposed to trust Crowley on something like this?" Dean retorted "Did he even give you her name?"

Cas sighed shaking his head. "But we should at least at least check it out don't you think?"

"Why? We would probably get her killed by just showing up" Sam responded.

Dean nodded his head in agreement and said "What exactly did Crowley tell you Cas?"

"That you too had a sister who lived in Minnesota, she's 13 years old and he gave me an address" Cas said sliding a piece of paper across the table with an address on it

"I don't know...That sounds pretty sketchy, Cas…" Sam trailed off

"Yeah" Dean said "Maybe Crowley's setting us up or something"

"I don't think he would do that" Cas said

"Why?" Dean asked a little too quickly and a little too suspiciously

Cas glared then sighed "I don't know Dean, I just don't feel like he's lying"

"And we're just supposed to go off of that?! Look I'm sorry but-"

Sam cut Dean off "I think we should check it out"

"What?!" Dean and Cas said in unision

"Really?" Cas asked, followed by Dean asking "Why?!"

"I mean if we really do have a sister out there, I would like to meet her, seeing as we never exactly got a chance to meet Adam… And, I don't know.. I've never really had a sister before I guess" Sam trailed off

"You do realize that by even acknowledging her existence we're putting her in great danger already?" Dean said raising his eyebrows questioningly at Sam

"Yes, Dean I get that" Sam said sighing "But I just want to meet her"

"FIne" Dean said sighing angrily because he knew that there was no way to convince Sam otherwise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean drove down the road going towards the address on the paper

"Where's that light coming from?" Sam asks

"What the hell?.." Dean asks pulling the car over to the side of the road. Sam just shakes his head. They were both obviously confused as to why there were cop cars and ambulances surrounding the house with the address Crowley gave them. They both got out of the car and started walking towards the house with their FBI badges ready As they lifted the police tape to walk under it Dean saw a girl that had brown hair and blonde streaks with it up in a bun, sitting on the back of an ambulance with tears streaming down her face, just staring ahead. Dean nudged Sam and pointed towards the girl.

"Think that's her?" Sam asked. Dean Only nodded his head -

-  
-

I just sat there. Doing nothing. This was a dream, right? It had to be a dream, right? There was no way this was actually happening, right? Right? I see a body bag, no, 3 body bags. Why? Why us? Why me? Why did they all have to die? Why did I have to be the one to live? I finally look up and see two men approaching me and I glance behind them and relief floods through me. Noah, my oldest brother, getting out of his car running towards me. I get up and start sprinting past the two tall men,surprising them. A cop looks up, startled as I rush past them. "Hey!" She calls after me but I keep going and run into my brothers arms, sobbing. We just stand there for a while. Not moving as I cried into his chest clutching to him as hard as I could. He had been on a trip in Colorado with some friends and partially moving in because he was going to college there in Denver this year.  
After what seemed like forever, I heard a quiet voice say "Excuse me miss?" So I turned around preparing myself for whatever questions I would have to answer and came face to face with a short woman in a police uniform who said "I know you're very shaken up but we have some questions that we need to ask you" I nodded, saying "Ok" and followed her across my driveway. -

-

She startled Sam and Dean as she rushed past them causing them to take a step back and turn around to see where she was going. They watched, confused as she ran into some guy's arms. He looked young. Maybe 18, 19, or early 20's

"Who do you think that is?" Sam asked finally

Dean shrugged and said "I have no clue. Let's see what the hell happened here" They walked up to a policeman who looked like he was in charge

"You the sheriff?" Dean asked as they approached him.

He nodded and said "That would be me" offering his hand "Sheriff Anderson. And you are?" he asked

"Agents Angus, and Young" Sam said as they both pulled out their badges

"How are you two already here?" He asked, bewildered.

"Uh, we were already in town" Dean said thinking quickly. Sheriff Anderson opened his mouth to say something else but Sam cut him off saying "So why don't you tell us what happened here?"

The sheriff shook his head sadly and said "That girl over there" pointing to the girl who was sitting on the ambulance before. "Her family was slaughtered while she was asleep. She actually walked in on the whole thing happening. Called 911 and now we're here"

"How did they die?" Sam asked obviously confused

"Well they haven't gone in for an autopsy yet but it looks like they were all stabbed to death. She said she can identify the person who did it but we aren't so sure because she swore up and down that the man's eyes turned black" He said shaking his head sadly at the end "That poor girl"

Sam and Dean shared look. Black eyes? That sounded familiar. "Thanks" Dean said walking away, Sam trailing behind him

"Do you think that this was our fault?"Sam asked feeling guilty

"I don't know" Dean responded looking over towards the girl who was talking to a police officer then he looked for the guy she was hugging earlier. He saw him sitting in his ar gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it. "Who do you think that is" Dean asked nodding his head towards the guy in the car

"I'm not sure" Sam said "Should we talk to him?"

"Couldn't hurt" Dean responded. They began walking towards the car and tapped on the window. The guy looked up, surprised. He has dark, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was well built with a navy blue t-shirt on and black joggers and you could tell he was crying. He wiped his eyes before rolling down the window

"Can I help you?" He asked, but not in a sassy way.

"Hi, we were just wondering what your relationship with that girl over there is?" Sam asked

"And who are you?" He asked. Sam and Dean showed him their badges. He nodded and said "I'm her brother, Noah"

"I thought all of her family was killed tonight?" Dean asked blankly. Noah looked angry and sad as he responded with

"Our family was killed tonight. I was on a trip in Colorado and got here as soon as possible" While glaring at Dean.

"Oh" Dean said stupidly. Then the passenger door in the car opened and the girl climbed in. She looked at Sam and Dean wearily and raised an eyebrow at Noah but it looked like she was so exhausted that it took all her strength to raise that eyebrow and her eyes were read from crying.

"FBI agents" Noah told her. She just nodded her head and said

"I already talked to the police"

"We know, you don't have to answer any more questions" Sam said looking pitiful at her. She only nodded again and leaned back against her seat and asked

"Noah, can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go" Noah responded back, before turning to Sam and Dean "Do you guys have anymore questions for me?"

Sam was about to say no when Dean said "Could you tell us where you're staying? In case we have more questions?" Noah nodded and scribbled an address on a piece of paper, handing it to Dean

"Alright, thanks" Sam said and Noah rolled up the window and sped away

"Hey Sam" Dean said

"Yeah?" Sam responded looking down the road as the car lights faded in the distance

"No one ever even told us her name" 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week. A whole week. And they still weren't here, I mean I knew they weren't coming back, I had watched two of them die. But I was still waiting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I got about 1 or 2 hours of sleep a night due to nightmares, the man's black eyes, staring up at me, his evil evil smirk that danced across his lips. The power in his arm as he brought it up and slammed it down onto my sister back, knife in his hand the whole time. My sister's screams echoing throughout the house as she tried to crawl away and how the screams suddenly stopped, before the knife plunged into her back, because she was staring at me. If I had woken up earlier and call 911 earlier maybe they would be alive. They probably would be.  
The doorbell rings and Noah's friend Jack goes to answer it. Jack is more than Noah's friend though. He's basically my brother, they've been best friends since they were little. We've been staying at his apartment while our step dad, John, is out of town. God I hated that abusive piece of shit. But don't go feeling sorry for me, sure it sucked but I could handle it just fine. Noah didn't know and I didn't plan on him knowing anytime soon. He moved out already so it's not his problem anymore. Anyway, Jack answered the door and I looked up to see who it was. Great. Those damn FBI agents. I wanted to be done answering these questions, they were very tiring and I didn't like remembering it more than I already had to They walked in and sat down on the couch across from me

"Hi" Said the one with long hair that went a little above his shoulders. I only nodded my head in response. Then Noah walked in, and loudly set his cup down on the table raising his eyebrows at the two men

"I thought you said that you were done with questions" Noah said while glaring daggers at them.

"We just have a few more. Is that ok?" The man with shorter hair and emerald green eyes said. Noah grumbled something and made his way over to the arm chair next to me

"Uh, would it be ok if we talked to her alone?" The man with longer hair asked

"No" Noah said flatly while sitting down

"Look, man, I get it, she's your little sister and you want to do anything that you can to protect her, I have a little brother and that I would do anything for, but we think that there's some things that she won't be able to tell us in front of you" The man with the shorter hair responded sincerely. Noah looked reluctant at first but eventually said

"Fine" and he stood up to walk into the kitchen before he turned around and looked at me and said "If you need anything at all just come and get me" I nodded my head and tried to offer a small smile but smiling was so hard right now so it probably looked more like a grimace After he left I turned back to the FBI agents. I probably had the biggest dark circles under my eyes and I looked like shit with my hair in a bun and wearing my bulls jersey and grey sweat pants. I drew my knees up to my chest and looked at them expectantly. The man with the longer hair spoke first

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is Dean" He said gesturing towards the man next to him. They looked at me expectantly. Probably wanting me to say my name but I only nodded

"Uh, so we were just wondering if you noticed anything weird that night. About the house or… The guy you saw?" The man with the shorter hair asked "No matter how weird it may sound" I raised my eyebrows. This was not what I had been expecting

"Well.. I know it sounds crazy, but, I swear, I saw the man's eyes turn black" They both nodded their heads as if this was the most normal thing ever

"Look, we know this is going to sound crazy but, what you saw, was a demon" My eyebrows raised even more if that was possible. And then I laughed. It felt strange, laughing, it had been a long time since I had laughed. Then what they were saying really surprised me was the fact that I believed these crazy people

"You aren't being serious, are you?" I asked half jokingly. The two men only nodded their heads "But that's impossible!" I exclaimed

"I know it comes as a shock at first but it's true, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, and even angels"

"Angels?" I repeated "So much for being agnostic…" I muttered which caused the two agents to chuckle

"And there's one more thing…" The guy called Sam trailed off

"Look I'm not quite sure how to say this" Dean said "so, I'm just gonna come out and say it, we're your brothers" Now I was really laughing. It wasn't really that funny of a joke, kind of offensive actually, until I realized that he was being serious

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Look we know it sounds wierd but-"

I cut him off "Damn straight it sounds weird. Actually it sounds completely crazy!" I said

"Look that's the whole reason we were in town in the first place" Sam said. I thought about it for awhile and then it hit me. I actually looked a lot like them.

"Wait seriously?" I ask finally

"Yeah" Sam said then scratched the back of his head

"Wait then how am I related to you?" I ask, still not really believing them

"Well our dad I guess, met your mom while he was in town on a hunt… and… Well, one thing led to another and I guess that they hooked up" Dean said awkwardly.

"That's impossible" I said. Dean raised his eyebrow at me "My dad died when I was 7 from cancer and they were married during the time I was conceived!" I exclaimed

"Look I know that it's a lot to take in but that's what happened" Sam said shrugging. I sat there thinking for a while before I finally asked

"What do you mean your dad was here on a hunt?"

"We aren't actually FBI agents" Dean said and my eyebrows shot up in alarm "we're hunters, and we hunt the supernatural" I just shook my head

"I need a nap" I said and Sam chuckled

"Do you want to explain this to your brother or should we?" Sam asked

"Uh… I'm too tired to explain all this to him…" I trailed off. I still wasn't quite sure if

"That's fine" Sam said "but we have a quick question. Could you tell us your name?" I was almost asleep but I chuckled and said

"Moriah, my name is Moriah" 


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah. So, that was her name. It felt weird to say it. They had summoned Crowley and made him dig up some information on the girl and afterwards they looked in their dad's journal and the dates matched up. Dean was very surprised with himself because he just straight up told Moriah. He could have eased into it better. He was pretty sure that she didn't believe them. But the weirdest thing about her was the fact that her step dad's name was John. Pretty freaky coincidence if you ask him.

"She goes back to her house today" Sam said bringing Dean out of his trance

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"She told me" Sam said easily

"When did you talk to her without me there?" Dean asked, surprised

"I'm texting her right now" Sam said

"You're texting her?"

"Yeah" Sam acted as if the whole thing was simple

"Why?" Dean asked. He didn't understand why Sam was making such an effort to connect with her so much

Sam sighed and said "Because, Dean, she's our sister and I would like to get to know her! I know you don't really understand but I think that once you get to know her a little better you will. She's actually a lot like you"

Dean just shook his head

"Can we go with her today?" Sam asked giving him the puppy dog eyes and looking hopeful

"Sam-" Dean started

"Please! Come on Dean, don't you want to meet her step dad at least? Check him out?" Sam said obviously a little worried

"Why do you care so much about meeting her step dad?" Dean shot him a questioning look.

"Well it just seems like she doesn't like him very much" Sam responded, shrugging

Dean rolled his eyes "Cry me a river, Sammy. It's just the typical step dad, step daughter, relationship.

Sam only shook his head, then after a few minutes of silence he said "Does that mean we can go?"

"Fine" Dean said sighing, causing Sam to grin like an idiot.

"She was going to walk there but could we drive her?"

"Now you're really pushing it, Sammy"

"Dean, it's just driving her"

"Sam-"

Sam cut him off again "Dean, come on!"

Dean rolled his eyes "I'll take that as a yes, we'll leave in half an hour" He said and then locked himself in the bathroom

Great -

-

I had been texting Sam a lot and was starting to get to know him. It was like we were friends, almost. From what I heard, Dean was a pretty cool guy but he could also be a stubborn asshole. Sam's words, not mine.  
I was a little excited to get a ride from them but I was also reluctant to accept it because that meant I would get back there sooner. I would get to the place my family was killed sooner. I would get back to John sooner. But where else was I supposed to go? I couldn't stay at Jack's forever and Noah was going to college soon. I had no other choice. It's the typical cry fest.  
After about half an hour, there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Sam kind of awkwardly standing there.

"Hi" I said smiling. I was acting like I was chill with the current situation but I so wasn't, I was actually freaking out. Like, I see my family killed, then poof, here's a new one! It was actually stressful in a way

"Hi" Sam said "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff real quick" I responded and walked over to the couch to grab my bag. "Jack" I yelled up stairs and Jack came running down to say goodbye. Noah wasn't home but he would come visit me later

"Hey, you leaving now?" Jack asked and I nodded.

He gave me a big hug and said "You're always welcome back, if John… Starts drinking again" He said awkwardly glancing over at Sam who obviously overheard him

I nodded and said "Bye" as I gave him one more quick hug

"Bye" He said

I walked over to Sam and said "Let's go" He nodded his head and I waved to Jack as I closed the door. I was terrified to go home and my stomach was twisting in knots We got outside to the parking lot and Sam led me over to the car and I opened the door and slid into the back.

I looked around and said "Nice car"

"Thanks" Dean said and then started the car. As we drove I stared out the window while biting my cheek as my stomach did a gymnastics routine

"You ok?" Sam asked. I hadn't realized he was looking at me

"I'm fine" I said but my voice shook as I said it. Good job, Moriah

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Oh, you know, just heading back to the place my family was killed for the first time only to see John there" My voice faltered as I said the name John. Shit. They suspected something. I was usually pretty good at hiding my emotions when it came to John but I was so sick of acting like I was fine. But I knew I had to keep a brave face, so I did my best to put one on.

"So… Tell us about John" Sam said. He could tell this was a touchy subject and the scars on my back ached. After I didn't respond he said "Moriah?" Giving me a concerned look. I saw Dean sneak a glance at me. I knew I had to respond so I did my best.

"He's a pretty cool guy, been living with us since… I was eight?" I said. Sam nodded his head and gave Dean a look. Then I stared out the window the rest of the car ride. When we got to my house I just stared at it then I realized Sam and Dean were looking at me so I smiled at them and said "Thanks so much for the ride" and began to open the back door

"Actually, we were wondering if we could meet John" Dean said

"Oh?" I said. This was not good

"Yeah would that be ok?" Sam asked

"Uh," I knew I had to say yes otherwise they would really suspect something "Sure" I said trying to smile -

-

"Ok you can go on and we'll head up in a second" Sam said. Moriah nodded her head and slowly got out of the car and began the walk up the driveway. Sam turned to him and said "Since when did you want to meet her dad?!"

Dean shrugged "I guess I just have an off feeling about him? Look it doesn't matter. You got what you wanted."

"I have an off feeling about him too" Sam said, obviously knowing that Dean was actually concerned. Dean just rolled his eyes and said "Let's just go meet this him"  
They walked inside and Moriah was talking to someone who Dean assumed was John, and he did not look happy. He noticed them and stopped talking to Moriah and his tone changed very quickly as he smiled and said "Hi, you must be Sam and Dean" offering his hand out to them. Dean smiled and nodded his head as he shook his hand and said "You must be John, I'm Dean" John nodded his head, confirming the fact that he was John. He had blonde hair that was short and looked a little grey, he had bushy eyebrows and blueish grey eyes.

"So you're the new brothers?" He said and Dean stifled a laugh as he saw Moriah roll her eyes behind him

"You could say that" Dean said

"Would it be ok if we came by every now and then? We would like to get to know Moriah better" Sam asked

John was about to say something when Moriah said "That would be great! Just let us know before you come by" Dean could tell that made John angry but he quickly changed his expression

"It was nice meeting you, but I would like to talk to Moriah for a bit." John said

"Of course" Sam said and waved to Moriah and added "It was nice to meet you, John"

"Bye Moriah. Nice to meet you" Dean said

Once they were outside, Dean said "I don't like him"

"Neither do I" Sam said shaking his head and glancing back at the house. Dean followed his gaze and could see John yelling furiously at Moriah but he noticed Sam and Dean looking at them and closed the curtains

"So let's stay in town for a while and do some cases in the area while we get to know her" Dean said

"Sounds good" Sam said and Dean could tell that Sam was trying to hide his excitement

Notes -  
Hi there! I am currently on vacation, so I won't be updating as much but once I get back I will be updating a lot more. I'm sorry if this has a lot of typos, I had to write it all on my phone. Please, please, please review! I would love your feedback or maybe even some requests for the story? I want to know how I can make it better! 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter contains child abuse and swearing that's a bit more extreme than previous chapters, but there will be a lot of swearing as this story goes on

Thank you to those of you who reviewed last time, I really appreciate reviews and even requests. It all helps make the story better! I am still on vacation so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update

"Any cases?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom, he had just taken a shower

"No! It's like all supernatural things took a break or something" Dean said shaking his head. That was a lie, he saw about two cases but called some friends to take care of them. Sam obviously didn't believe him but went along with it, acting like he was surprised "Should we stop by Moriah's?" Dean asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at him

"Seriously, Dean. Why are you so interested in Moriah all of a sudden?" Sam asked "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that you're wanting to get to know her finally but why so sudden?"

Dean knew the reason was stupid, he knew that Sam would think that it was a stupid reason for him to want to go over there but he just had a feeling "Look, I know that it sounds stupid.. But, her step dad man- I just have this really bad feeling about him" Dean shrugged and didn't meet his eyes

Sam sighed and said "Thank god. I thought that you didn't see that"

"What?" Dean asked. This was not the answer he had been expecting

"Well besides the fact that it's obvious, she always hates talking about him and she's so jumpy around him" Sam responded

"Well what do you think is going on?" Dean asked, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. I mean sure, he didn't know Moriah as well as Sam did but he didn't even want to think about the fact that something bad could be happening to her. He actually almost laughed at that last thought; nothing bad happening to her besides the fact that she walked in on her family being killed.

"I don't like the thought of it but probably some form of abuse?" Sam said while leaning against the motel bed

"Maybe we're rushing into this too much" Dean said, then added, kind of sarcastically; "I mean, maybe she's acting weird because she just recently walked in on her family being killed"

"No, it's more than that. When I'm on the phone with her.. Something's going on. I know it" Sam said

Wait Sam talks on the phone with her? How well did he know her? Dean decided to ask him about that later. "So… What are we supposed to do?" He asked the question that neither of them wanted to ask

They sat there for awhile, in silence, both trying to think of something when Sam finally said "This probably won't do much but we could go over there without telling them first? Since John asked us to call first, well Moriah said that but…" He trailed off

Dean nodded "Sure, let's do that. When?"

"She doesn't have anything going on today and told me we could come by later, but to call first.. So, we could go in a few minutes ?"

"Fine with me" Dean said shrugging, trying not to think of all the possible outcomes

I was avoiding the topic of my family while texting my best friend, Elena, when John walked downstairs. I could smell the alcohol immediately as he said "What the fuck Moriah?!" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about "I hope you know that this is your fault!" He said drunkenly "It's all. Your. Fault." My heart rate picked up because I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to do. It's what he usually did when he was really mad at me. My heart was pounding against my chest and I started to breathe quickly, backing up as he took a step closer. I could run, but he was faster than me, I couldn't talk my way out of it. All I could do was take it, as usual. I didn't want to, god knows how badly I didn't want to have to take it. It hurt, it hurt like hell, it hurt so badly, my family was gone. They were gone, but he wasn't. He should have been the one who died. Not them. Hell, I deserved it more than they did. He took another step closer, again and again, but there was nowhere for me to back up to. My back against the island in our kitchen, breathing quickly and frantically. He took off his belt, I already knew this would happen. It was just a matter of time before he got drunk or lost control over his anger.

"John-" I started

"What?! They're gone! All of them! All I have left is YOU and that disgusting piece of shit, Noah" John screamed back at me

I'm sorry-" I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face

"Oh! You're sorry?!" He screamed at me as he furiously waved his belt in the air, scaring the shit out of me "Well guess what, Moriah?! I don't give a damn! I bet you're mom was sorry, sorry that you exist!" His words stung more than I anticipated. Then my back exploded in pain as he slammed me against the island

"Stop!" I pleaded as he shoved me again, causing me to fall to the ground, landing on my stomach which was right where he wanted me. I heard the whistle of the belt in the air and before I could even comprehend what was happening, then I felt the sting of leather through my shirt as he brought the belt down on my back I was screaming now, as he kept bringing the belt down on my back. I knew he wasn't hitting me with the belt as hard as he could and I tried to use that to my advantage and tried again "I'm sorry!" I cried out, my voice unintentionally cracking half way through. At first nothing happened, he didn't bring the belt down again and I thought that I had gotten him to stop, I glanced up just in time to see him bring the belt down harder than he ever had before. I wailed as the belt connected with my back and I felt my skin split, he did this again and again. I thought that he would never stop, and that this hell would just go on forever, but eventually the belt didn't come down again and I heard him stumble out the door, probably going to some bar to get even more drunk.  
I could feel the blood from my back trickling down my sides. I layed there for a while until the blood loss started to make me feel woozy. So, I called the only person that I could, Elena. I had told her about John and she knew not to tell anyone. She answered within the first three rings

"Hey" She said calmly

"Uh, can you come bandage up my back?" I asked her. She was used to this by now, her mom was a doctor so she knew how to do stuff like this but she had never had to bandage something this bad for me

"Yeah" She said softly "What did he do this time?"

"Belt" Was all I said

"Uh, yeah, I'll be over in five minutes" She said. I felt bad for making he keep this a secret and just being my on call doctor but she insisted that she was ok with helping me ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor, and when Elena walked in she gasped

"I didn't know that it was this bad!" She exclaimed as she ran to my side "How do you feel?"

"Just peachy" I replied sarcastically

Elena rolled her eyes and said "We have to take your shirt off so I can see the damage"

I nodded and grimaced at the pain as I shifted to a kneeling position to take my shirt off. Then I was back on my stomach in just my grey and black sports bra

"Ok" Elena said "Are your bandages still under the sink?"

I nodded briskly, not trusting myself to talk. She just got up and started walking to the bathroom which was past the front door. I guess I didn't hear the doorbell ring and I was wondering what was taking her so long, my back was really starting to hurt and I had lost a lot of blood

"What's taking so long? The bandages are under the sink, right? And could you grab some advil from the cabinet too, this hurts like a bitch" I yelled towards the bathroom as I winced at the sharp pains in my back

I was waiting for a response then all of a sudden I heard someone say "What the hell?!" and my eyes got as wide as saucers as I looked up to see Sam and Dean standing in the entrance of the kitchen

Dean wasn't quite sure what to expect as he walked up to the front door of Moriah's house and rang the doorbell. The rain was coming down hard. This is stupid. He thought. They're probably acting weird because their family was just killed!  
A girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a neon yellow shirt answered the door looking a little nervous

"Can I help you?" She asked as she held the door open for them to come inside

"Yeah, um, we were wondering if Moriah's here?" Sam asked politely

"Uh-" The girl was cut off by someone, who sounded like Moriah, yelling

"What's taking so long? The bandages are under the sink, right? And could you grab some advil from the cabinet too, this hurts like a bitch"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and Sam asked "Why do you need bandages?"

"Damnit" The girl said under her breath. At first Dean wasn't sure what to do, then he started walking toward the kitchen; where he thought he heard the voice coming from, Sam right behind him

"Hey-" The girl said to them but Dean had stopped walking, staring at what he saw

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, mouth hanging open. Moriah was laying in a pool of blood with open cuts marking

Her whole back. She looked up and her eyes got as wide as saucers "Shit" She muttered and quickly scrambled to grab a blood soaked shirt on the floor next to her. She quickly put it on and began to stand up saying "What are you guys doing-" Then she fell over but grabbed onto the kitchen island and the girl in the neon yellow shirt ran past Sam and Dean with some bandages and a bottle of advil in one hand. She grabbed Moriah as she started slipping from the island and slung her arm over her shoulders and began walking over to the door that leads into the family room. She quickly turned to Sam and Dean and said "Stay here"

They followed anyways. Dean's mind was in a thousand different places as he followed close behind. He could hear Moriah groaning in pain as the girl in the yellow shirt laid her down on the couch

"What the hell happened?!" Dean asked as the girl cut off Moriah shirt muttering something about how it was already ruined anyways when he got no reply he tried again "Hey!"

"Look" The girl in the yellow snapped "I'm assuming that you want to help her, so go get a glass of water, ok?!" Dean looked over at Sam who was nodding his head, then Sam left to get a glass of water

Dean went to sit down on a chair near Moriahs head and looked at her back "Some of these need stitches" He said

"Well I don't know how the hell to do stitches yet and I'm assuming that you don't either" The girl in the yellow muttered

"Actually, I do" Dean told her. She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow "I'll be right back" He told her and rushed past Sam who was coming in with a glass of water

I felt like fire was all over my back. I turned my head to see Dean there instead of Elena, which surprised me, then I realized he was giving me stitches. "Dean" I slurred, now looking at the water and advil that was out of reach

"What? What is it Mo?" He asked. I decided to confront him on the nickname later

"Advil" was all I managed to get out

"Yeah just a sec, lemme finish these stitches" I layed there for a few minutes, clutching the couch cushions so hard that I was waiting for my nails to break the fabric "Done" He said finally and handed me the glass of water and two advil

I groaned in agony as I arched my back to be able to swallow the pills

"Hey, hey just wait a sec" Dean said and took the pills and water away. I made a sound of protest but I felt two sets of hand lift me up into a sitting position. I looked to my left to see Sam holding me up so that my back didn't fall against the couch (Which would fucking hurt by the way) Dean handed me the glass of water and the advil as Elena walked in

"How do you feel?" She asked me and I noticed Sam and Dean's eyes turn to me. They were all three staring at me. I felt like absolutely terrible

"Just peachy" I said while smiling sarcastically

Elena gave me a half hearted glare "Seriously, Moriah"

"I feel like I went through a meat grinder" I responded trying to hide the fact that I was in a lot of pain by attempting to looks bored

"You look like you did too" She said

"Good to know I said" Giving her another sarcastic smile

We sat in silence for awhile then Dean said "Ok, I'll bite. What the hell happened?!"

I didn't have the energy to explain this so I put up my hand and said "First, nap" Dean sighed and helped Sam lower me back onto my stomach

"My mom said that I can stay overnight here, when do you think John will be back?" Elena said

"He usually comes home at about one in the morning" I said while my eyelids closed

"Ok, I'll find us a place for the night" She said

"Wait, did John do this?" Dean asked, tone undetectable. I just kinda grunted, then fell asleep. Only to be greeted with nightmares

Notes -  
Wow! This chapter is a lot longer than my other ones, I'm trying to make them longer. But longer chapters also means more typos that I miss! I'm so sorry for any typos that I did miss, once again, this was typed on my phone since I am out of town and do not have my laptop. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I would really love it if you reviewed! It helps a lot with the story, I can even take requests for the story if you have any! Feedback (negative or positive) is greatly appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter? Oh, well. Please enjoy, and review!

They just kind of sat there, watching Moriah sleep until Dean said "So, what's your name?" While turning to the girl in the bright yellow shirt

"I'm Elena" She said offering her hand, Dean shook it

"So, would you mind explaining to us what's going on here" He asked a little angrily. He wanted to know what was going on, and Mo obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"Well…" Elena scratched the back of her head and Dean raised an eyebrow at her "Look, it's not exactly my place to tell you…" She trailed off

"Tell me" Dean said flatly, getting frustrated with nobody telling him what was going on

Elena glanced over at Moriah, still sleeping on the couch, and her expression grew angry "Look, let's just make this simple and say that John is an abusive piece of shit"

"How long has this been going on?" Dean asked, trying to keep his tone calm

"Since he married her mom" Elena said quietly

"What?!" Dean said "This has been going on since she was eight years old?!" Elena only nodded sadly, looking back over at Moriah. Dean turned around and finally noticed scars, covering her body, and he grimaced "How bad does it get?" he asked, trying not to lose it

"Pretty bad, but never this bad when he whips her, she's only bled from that once or twice" Elena responded, her tone getting angrier as she talked "Look, I need to find us a place to stay before John gets his ass back here"

Before Dean even knew what he was doing he said "We're staying in a motel, we could get an extra room for you guys?"

"That would actually be a lot of help, thanks" Elena said. After that they just kinda sat there, Sam walked in (He had gone out for a food run) with hamburgers and gave one to Elena and one to Dean

"How's she doing?" He asked

"Just peachy" Elena said jokingly and Sam chuckled "But in all seriousness, I'm grateful that he only whipped her this time. Could have been a lot worse"  
After that they sat there eating in silence, both Sam and Dean wondering what she meant by it being a lot worse

Dean almost choked on his burger when Moriah screamed and he turned around to see her thrashing on the couch

Nightmares, why so many god damn nightmares? Couldn't I just rest in peace for once? (No pun intended) This one was bad too

I don't want to go into too much detail here so let's just keep it short and sweet. I was reliving the entire thing. Again. My sister's screams, my brother's lifeless eyes, my mom's final tears tracing down her cheek. And then the man, the man with the black eyes, the black eyes that were so cold they could swallow you up, but this time he came up the stairs, and he chased me. Everytime I turned around to see how close he was, he was closer and looked a little more like John. Finally, I turned around and he wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief and began to turn around to keep running and came face to face with John.

I screamed, as loud as I could and then I woke up fully as I fell off the couch and onto my knees on the ground and I arched my back, groaning in agony from the pain. Sam and Dean were by my side in an instant lifting me up but I pulled away

"I'm fine" I snapped and walked out of the living room and through the back door. I needed to clear my head. I was gonna to go insane if I didn't get some time to myself, but I heard someone walk outside, following me.

"Hey!" They called behind me

I turned around to see Dean coming after me "What?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"Come on, you need to rest" Dean told me

"No, I need to get out of that fucking house!" I yelled. Dean look surprised at my sudden outburst "Sorry" I muttered while looking away

"Hey, It's ok, Mo" He said softly continuing to walk forward

"Why do you call me that?" I asked softly, I was about to cry. God, that was the last thing I wanted; to cry in front of Dean. But that nickname triggered a lot of emotions; that's what my family used to call me

"I don't know.. I guess I'm a nickname kind of guy?" He said shrugging "I don't have to keep calling you that"

"No, it's fine" I said shaking my head

"Look, I know that this sucks and John is gonna get what he deserves, but for now, please just come inside. You and Elena are gonna go to the motel we're staying at for tonight" Dean said

I nodded my head, rubbing my eyes to keep the tears from falling down my face. I took a deep breath and walked past Dean towards the house, listening to his footsteps following close behind me

Elena sat in my room while I packed my bag for the night. "Thanks" I said

"No problem" She said shrugging

"No, really, I mean it, thank you" I said giving her an appreciative look

She gave me a small smile and I continued packing

I sat in the back seat of Dean's (awesome) car, leaning forward so that my back didn't press too hard against the seat. Once we got there, Elena and I waited in the car as Sam and Dean got a second room for us

"Wanna watch a movie in the room?" Elena asked me

"Sure" I said reluctantly. Movies with Elena actually meant long, emotional conversations, and I hated those. Once Sam and Dean got back, they handed us the keys

"Let us know if you need anything, we're in the room next to yours" Sam said

I nodded my head and said "Thanks" then began to walk over to my room with Elena

Once we were inside and had set our bags down I asked "So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Actually, I think that I'm just gonna go to bed" She said

"Ok, let me know if you can't sleep" I told her, knowing that I wasn't going to tonight

She nodded her head and said "Please, at least try to get some sleep tonight, Moriah"

"I will" I said, lying

I sat on my bed, reading, until I heard Elena's breaths even out and I knew that she was asleep. I closed my book and started to think, thinking was always a bad idea for me. I knew that this would probably end in a panic attack or something so I headed outside and sat on the steps leading up to our door. Leaning against the railing, I felt the stinging sensation of tears that were about to fall and I looked around. There was no one else outside, so I let them fall. At first they were slow, just tracing down my cheek and then I thought of my mom's tears and i gripped the railing tighter as they fell faster and my whole body shook with the gut wrenching cries that escaped from my mouth. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair, still sobbing. A door behind me opened and I knew that I was being too loud, but all I did was sit back down on the steps. It was all that I could do. My back hurt and I just hurt, everything fucking hurt! It all hurt so, so, so badly. I wanted it to stop. It needed it to stop.  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and at first I flinched at the sudden embrace but then I leaned into them, my sobs racking my body. A hand went through my hair as they pulled me closer

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok, Mo" Dean "Everything's gonna be ok" he soothed

I just sat there for a while, crying as I leaned against him, and finally, I fell asleep, still in his arms

After Moriah had fallen asleep in Dean's arms he had picked her up, careful not to hurt her back, and carried her into her room. Dean sat in her room for a few minutes, making sure that she didn't wake up again. After a while he left and went into his and Sam's room.

"Hey" Sam said

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Dean asked, remembering that he had been asleep when he left

"No, I never fell asleep" Sam responded

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused. He was sure that he had heard him fall asleep

"I was gonna go check on Moriah later tonight, see how she's doing" Sam said casually. Dean raised an eyebrow at him "I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't" Dean nodded. A few minutes later Sam asked "Where were you?"

"I heard someone crying outside and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Moriah and not just some sad hooker" Dean said. After he didn't say anything else, Sam raised an eyebrow at him "What?" Dean asked

"Well" Sam said, raising his eyebrows "Was it Moriah?"

"Uh- Yeah, it was" Dean said "She's asleep now"

"She probably doesn't want you to tell anyone that she was crying" Sam responded

"You just made me tell you!" Dean exclaimed

Sam shrugged "So, I was thinking…" Sam trailed off

"Thinking what?" Dean asked, growing tired and a little impatient

"Well… You, know… with the whole-" Sam was cut off

"Spit it out Sammy" Dean was getting tired and he wanted to go to bed

"Could Moriah come stay with us?" Sam blurted

Now Dean was awake "Are you crazy?!"

"No! Where else is she gonna go, Dean?! Huh?! It's not like she's gonna go live with her 19 year old brother! And she sure as hell isn't gonna go back to John!" Sam said, growing angry

"Well that last parts for sure, but why couldn't she go live with Noah?!" Dean shot back

"Because he's 19, Dean! He still has his whole life ahead of him!" Sam said angrily

"Sam-"

"Dean! She's our sister! Would it kill you to actually except that?!" Sam yelled

"We barely even fucking know her, Sam! She seems like an awesome girl but I don't even know her middle name!" He shouted back

"Well I do! Maybe if you had taken the time to get to know her you would too!" Sam screamed. Dean wasn't sure why he was getting angry so suddenly, it wasn't like Sam to do that

"How well DO you know her anyways, Sam?!" Dean yelled

"Well enough to call her family!" Sam retorted

This surprised dean because being family to them was the biggest compliment that they could give "So, what?! You've just been sneaking behind my back, talking to her all the time?!" Dean yelled

"I wasn't sneaking behind your back, Dean!" I chose to connect with her, to talk with her! It was your choice not to!" Sam said

Dean knew that Sam was right, but he didn't want to admit it, not yet. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and said "Whatever, I'm going for a drive"

"Dean-" Sam's yelling was cut off by him slamming the door. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath

"Can't sleep?" A voice said, he immediately had the gun pointed at the voice

"Damn! It's just me!" Moriah said, laughing a little

Why was she laughing? He had just pointed a fucking gun at her "I thought that you were asleep!" He said, joining her on the steps

"Woke up" She said shrugging "Managed to wake Elena up in the process as well, but she fell back asleep quickly"

"Nightmares?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer. Moriah only nodded her head "Feel like taking a drive with me?" He asked

"Why not" She stead standing up

Dean led the way over to his car, Moriah climbed in the front seat and Dean said "Are you old enough to sit in the front seat?"

"Dude, I'm 13" She responded while laughing

"Well I'm just making sure that you won't get hurt" He said defensively. Dean wasn't sure why he was being so protective over her "You like music?" Dean asked

"Nooo, I can't stand it" Moriah said sarcastically

Dean shrugged "Hey, you never know, some people are just weird" He said while starting the car

"And some people hunt monsters for a living, but hey, at least they listen to music" Moriah said, at first Dean was a little surprised at the joke but then they both laughed "Just put something on" She said while waving her hand

Dean turned on the radio just as 'She's My Cherry Pie' started to play and he pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over at Moriah and saw her looking out the window at the passing landscape and mouthing the lyrics. Dean turned it up a bit louder and began to say the lyrics at a neutral volume then Moriah joined him, they kept getting louder and soon they were half yelling out the lyrics. Dean was taken back by the fact that Moriah was such a good singer. He sang along with her melodic voice like that for the next few songs, then commercials started and he turned down the volume

He glanced over at Moriah and saw her smiling as she looked forward, they passed under a street lamp and Dean saw the dark circles that had formed under her eyes "How much sleep have you been getting?" He asked her

"2, 3 hours a day" Moriah said shrugging

"I don't know how I didn't notice those dark circles under your eyes before" He said feeling a little guilty

"I covered it with makeup" She said easily

"You wear makeup?!" Dean asked, astonished

Moriah laughed at his reaction "Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know, you just don't really seem like a makeup kinda girl"

"Well, I only wear mascara and concealer"

"I have no idea what those things are" He said, causing Moriah to laugh again

"Mascara makes your eyelashes longer and black and concealer covers things up, like pimples and dark circles under your eyes" She responded with ease

"Ok, stop, you're turning me into a girl" Dean said, smiling

"What? I thought that you already were one!" Moriah teased

Dean laughed and they sat in silence for awhile until the music started again and he turned the volume up as they both sang along. Commercials came back on and he sighed, there were too many damn commercials. He turned the volume down and asked "So, how do you know all those songs? I thought they weren't considered 'popular' any more?"

"Oh, they aren't. But my dad always played those songs for me when I was little and I kept listening to them after he passed away" Moriah said

"So," Dean ventured "what was your dad like?"

Moriah was silent for a while, then she started off with "Well-"

She was cut off by Dean's cell phone ringing. "Just a sec" He said, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, one hand on the wheel. Sam's name popped up on the phone and he answered "Hello?"

"Dean!" Sam's voice on the other line sounded frantic "Moriah's not in her room!'

"Relax, Sam, she's with me" Dean said

He heard a sigh of relief and heard Sam say "It's ok Elena, she's with Dean"

The line was silent for awhile "Hello?" Dean said into the phone

"Why didn't you tell me she went with you? Elena and I were freaking out!"

Jesus, Sam sounded like an accusatory parent "Sorry, we didn't really think about it. We thought that you too would be asleep!" Dean responded, trying to calm Sam down

"Look, just get you asses back here" Sam said

"Fine" Dean said and hung up. He looked at Moriah and she raised an eyebrow "Sam says we need to go back, I guess it's past our curfew"

Moriah shrugged "Ok"

Dean made a quick U turn and asked "So, you play any sports?" and they drove back to the motel as they talked and got to know each other.

Notes -  
Once again, another longer chapter written on my phone! I apologize for any typos I may have missed. I'm still on vacation and I'm not quite sure where I found the time to write this, but I did! Thank you so so so so much to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it and it helps with the story! Before anyone asks, yes, John will get what he deserves! Maybe review to pass the time?;) (No? Ok…) Adios! 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Thank you to the people who reviewed! It really means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I do! I don't really like it, but I wanted to get some new content out for you guys! School starts soon so updating might take longer, but not too long! Anyways, please read and I hope that you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!

Sam and Dean knocked on the door of Moriah's and Elena's motel room. The door was opened quickly followed by a sharp "Sh!"

Dean looked down to see Elena glaring daggers at them. He raised an eyebrow "What?" He asked

"Sh!" Elena opened the door a bit more and ushered them inside. "Let her sleep while she can!" She whispered harshly as she nodded towards a sleeping Moriah

"Ohh" Sam said

"Dude, she said to be quiet" Dean whispered

"NOAH!" Someone screamed and they all whipped around to see Moriah sitting bolt up. Following the first scream Moriah shouted "Ah, fuck!" as her hand flew around to her back and she flipped onto her stomach. Dean decided then, that Mo had a very extensive vocabulary. They all just kind of stared at her for a bit, noticing that she was clutching her pillow and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "Are you all just gonna keep staring at me or will one of you please hand me the god damn advil?" Moriah mumbled into the pillow then turned her head to stare at the bottle of advil sitting next to them

"Uh, here" Sam said, handing her the bottle of advil "Mo, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"About a total of 2 and a half" She said shrugging, followed by a wince. She poured two pills into her hand and popped them into her mouth, swallowing them dry.

"You need to get more sleep" Sam scolded

"Well excuse me for having nightmares and flashbacks every damn time that I close my eyes" Moriah shot back sarcastically, as Sam helped her up, and wincing as she stretched

"I'm just saying-" Sam was cut off

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just gonna go grab a shower" Moriah grumbled, walking past them towards the bathroom, bag in hand

"Ok, then we're gonna head out" Sam said. Moriah only nodded her head and closed the bathroom door

There was a moment of silence then "Are you guys gonna bring her back home?" Elena asked while looking down

Dean sighed "We don't-"

"We want Moriah to come live with us" Sam said, cutting Dean off. Dean shot him a glare, although he had gotten to know Moriah better last night, he wasn't sure if he wanted to drag her into all this

"Really?!" Elena exclaimed

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?" Sam asked

Elena shrugged "I don't know, have you talked to Noah about it? How did he react?"

"Uh…"

"Wait, have you even talked to Moriah about it?!" Elena asked

"Well…" Sam trailed off

Elena shook her head "She won't go with you"

"What, why?" Sam asked

"She won't think that you actually care about her that much and she'll think that you just feel like you have to" Elena said shaking her head. This really pissed Dean off. How was Moriah's life already so bad? Why would Sam want to drag her into their lives?! Couldn't she just go live with Noah? They all stood there silently for a few minutes

"Look, all I know is that there is no way in hell she's gonna stay with John any longer" Dean said angrily

"Good luck with that" Elena said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"She refuses to leave, to tell someone about him!" Elena exclaimed, shaking her head

"Why?" Dean asked

"John told her that if she did, he would kill her, no matter how she avoided him, but the worst part is that she's not scared of that!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes

"She's not scared of him killing her, she told me that she wouldn't care. The part that scares her is John saying that he would get Noah kicked out of college"

"Wait, she cares about Noah being in college more than her own life?" Dean asked, not sure if he understood correctly

"Yeah! It's crazy, she hides it really well but on the inside, she's broken-"

"I am NOT broken!" A voice said from across the room. They all whirled around to see Moriah, with her wet hair in a braid and wearing a black T-Shirt and jean shorts "Why would you say something like that?!" Moriah said

"Moriah-" Sam started

"I'm not talking to you!" She snapped, turning back to Elena "So, what? You're just gonna go around telling people that I'm broken now?! I appreciate everything you do to help me, and you're my best friend but you DO NOT know me as well as you think that you do!"

"What do you mean-" Elena started

"You don't even know half of the things John does!" Moriah yelled "You don't even know how I feel inside!"

"John does more than what I already know?!" Elena yelled, obviously surprised with this new info

"Yeah, he does! And I didn't tell you because of this exact reason! You think I'm broken! You think I'm weak! But, guess what?! I'm not, Elena! I don't want your pity any more, ok?! You're my best friend, not my therapist!" Moriah yelled angrily, she was obviously letting out some previous anger, but the words were still harsh

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED UP YOUR LIFE IS, MORIAH?!" Elena screamed harshly

"GEE THANKS, ELENA! I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE THAT MY LIFE WASN'T COMPLETELY NORMAL!" Moriah screamed. Dean was shocked by their sudden fight and anger. He didn't know what Elena knew but she said he did some pretty terrible things

"WELL IT IS FUCKED UP, DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG WHAT JOHN DOES IS?! " Elena screamed

"YEAH, I DO! BUT I'VE BEEN LIVING JUST FINE WITH IT. I CAN LIVE WITH ABUSE, AND THE RA-" Moriah suddenly stopped yelling and shook her head. Dean though over her sentence for a second

"What were you saying? What was that last part?" He asked, giving her a concerned look

"It doesn't fucking matter" Moriah mumbled

"Yes it does" Dean said "The abuse and the what?"

"I said, it doesn't- fucking- matter, Dean" Moriah said, her tone dangerous

"Moriah-"

"Stop it" Moriah said sternly "I don't need to hear this from you guys, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me but I need to go back to my house"

"Um, your not gonna go back there" Dean said, he was starting to see what Elena meant. And what was the ending of that sentence she spoke earlier? He had a pretty good idea but didn't even want to think of that as a possibility

"Then where the hell do you suppose I go, Dean?" She sounded deadly calm

"What about Noah?" Dean asked, ignoring the glare that he got from Sam

"He's 19, Dean. I'm not gonna go and ruin his life just because I have some step daddy issues" Moriah said, the way she said it almost made it sound reasonable

"This is WAY more than just some 'step dad issues', Moriah" Sam said, obviously trying not to lose it

"Well he's all I have left and I have no where else to go, so…" Moriah retorted

"Yes you do" Sam said calmly

"Oh, I wasn't aware!" She said sarcastically "Where do you suppose I go, Sam?!"

Don't do it , Sammy, Dean thought as he gave Sam a look

Sam avoided his gaze and said "Come stay with me and Dean" Dammit, Dean thought

Moriah arched an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean, come live with us, we actually have a really big place and could use some help with research on hunts" Sam said, shrugging

Woah, woah, woah, woah. Had Dean heard him correctly? Living with them was one thing, but hunting with them?! What the hell was wrong with Sam?!

"Researching isn't really my thing" Moriah's voice broke his train of thought

There was a moment of silence and Dean really thought this over. She wouldn't go live with Noah and she couldn't stay with John. He didn't like it, he really didn't want to admit it, but.. This was her best option "I think you should" Dean said before he changed his mind

"What?" Sam and Moriah said in unision

"It's your best option, Mo" Dean reasoned

Moriah only shook her head "Look-"

"No, Moriah. Listen, we aren't going to let anything happen to Noah and we certainly aren't going to let anything happen to you" Sam said

Moriah's gaze flicked over to Elena, who had been awkwardly standing there this entire time "How-"

Sam cut her off once again "I promise" He said, looking her dead in the eye

"A promise is an important thing, Sam" Moriah said back, her eyes quickly flashing with an emotion that Dean couldn't read

"Exactly" Sam stated

Everyone was quiet for a moment while Moriah thought "You promise? Nothing will happen to Noah?" Dean noticed that she hadn't mentioned herself. Sam was trying not to grin

"I promise" Sam said

Everyone was silent again, until Moriah finally spoke again "Fine, but just know that there's a good chance that this will be temporary" and with that, she walked out the door. Elena following a few seconds later

Sam was grinning from ear to ear "Well, let's go pick up her stuff and go back to the bunker" and he walked out the door, Dean could have sworn that he saw a skip in his step

Dean didn't want to admit it, because he knew it was wrong for them to drag her into their life, but he was excited.

I know I've always been irrational but this was a new one for me. I must be fucking insane, I thought.

Then I noticed the person walking behind me, I turned to face Elena, immediately feeling guilty for what I had said and what I had almost let slip… "Hey," I said, scratching the back of my head "About what I said, I- uh, I just wanted to let you know that, I- That I'm- Well, uh, I'm.."

"It's ok" She said, knowing that apologies were not my strong suit "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have just said that to them"

"No, it's fine. I was taking out my anger on you and that wasn't right of me" I said looking down

"It's ok, Moriah" She pulled me into a hug, being careful not to hurt my back. God, this is so fucking girly, I thought for a second. I didn't realize that this would be the last time I was going to see her in person for a while

Notes -  
Ok, I'm kinda upset with how this chapter went? I'm not really satisfied with the way the conversations went, it feels too rushed but I really wanted to put out some new content for you guys. I would really really love it if you gave some feedback! Thanks (I, once again, apologize for any typos that I missed!) 


	8. Chapter 8

We dropped Elena off at her house and began the short drive to mine. It seemed as if it was shorter than usual but we were taking the same route I always took.

We pulled up and I let out a sigh of relief, John's car was not in the driveway, I'd never seen him park in the garage before so I didn't bother to check. "I'm just gonna go pack a few things then get going" I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering

"Sounds good" Sam said. I glanced at Dean to see him nodding his head. I took a deep breath and opened the car door to begin the walk up to the door

I tried to make it quick, grabbing a duffle bag from the closet in the hallway, proceeding to my room to pack what I needed, and only a few things that I wanted. I started with my clothes, throwing in jeans, shirts, flannels, and a few sweatshirts. I stopped to look around my room, grabbing my sketchbook and laptop. I opted to grab a few water color pallets and brushes. I was about to head out of my room then I glanced over at my desk, seeing my photo album, it contained almost every photo of my family and friends, my camera was also sitting next to it. I had saved up for that thing for 3 years, I wanted to be a photographer when I grew up. I quickly stepped forward and grabbed the two items, shoving them into my duffle bag. Then I turned around, only run straight into something blocking the doorway, I looked up to see John. My heart sunk, fear growing in the pit of my stomach. His eyes glittered dangerously and he smirked, shoving me up against the wall. I started to scream at him to get off at me, but I didn't get much out because he clamped a hand over my mouth. I was foolish to think that this would and could finally be over

Dean sat in the Impala, nervously tapping his foot. He was blasting the air conditioning, even though he and Sam both had their windows rolled all the way down. He glanced over at Sam to see that he was staring at the front door like it was about to explode, an anxious look on his face. Dean surveyed the outside, noting that most of the windows were open, there were a lot of windows. He just leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening for the door to open as he tried not to explode with anxiousness.

They waited a few minutes, growing more nervous each second. Right when the tension in the car was nearly visible they heard a scream come from the house. They didn't even think twice, they both threw open the doors and sprinted up the walkway leading into the house. Sam poked his head in the kitchen doorway, noting it was empty, then ran to check the living room. Dean ran upstairs, he didn't know the house very well but he poked his head in every room. He could hear sounds coming from down the hall and began to walk towards them He looked in a room and what he saw made him angry, what he saw confirmed his earlier suspicion. Moriah was pressed up against the back wall, tears streaming down her face, John pressed up against her. He had one hand over her mouth, the other up her shirt. Kissing along her neck as Moriah struggled against him

Dean immediately sprung into action "Hey!" He yelled. John immediately turned around, clearly startled

"What the hell are you doing here-" dean cut him off with a quick uppercut to the jaw. Moriah just sunk down to the ground, still crying and shaking her head.

As John stumbled backward and tried to regain his balance Dean surged forward and shoved him against the wall. John tried to shove him off but Dean was much stronger, Dean punched his stomach causing him to double over, then Dean punched him in the nose, hearing it break. When he noticed John had passed out he stopped, not satisfied with how it would end.  
He could hear Sam's footsteps running up the stairs and stopping suddenly

"Dean! I heard something coming from up stairs, I got here as soon as I-" Sam stopped, and Dean turned his shoulder to see that he was looking at Moriah, then John, then back to Moriah. He did this for a few seconds. Taking in the scenario "Mo are you ok?" Sam asked cautiously

Dean rolled his eyes at the stupid question "No she's not ok!" He snapped. Sam shot him a look but looked back down at Moriah, kneeling beside her. That's when Dean noticed, Moriah hadn't said anything since he got in here. He looked over at her ruled up form on the ground, she was shaking her head and rocking back and forth with her knees being clutched to her chest

"Mo?" Sam asked gently "Mo, you with me?"

After a few seconds, Sam opened his mouth to say something again but Moriah finally looked up, causing him to shut his mouth. She looked around, taking in the situation. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. After a minute or two she opened it again and shakily said "I'm fine" she said it so quietly that Dean almost didn't hear her. But when he did, his eyebrows shot up. How could she be saying that she was fine?! She obviously was not

"Moriah-" Sam started

"I'm fine" she said again, but almost as if she was saying it to herself. Sam reached out his hand to help her up but Moriah flinched at it causing him to draw it back. "I- I'm good.." She said again, looking at the floor. She began to stand up shakily. She was almost fully standing when her knees gave out and she began to fall. Sam caught her quickly but she recoiled from the touch and managed to shakily regain her balance

"We- um.. We should go I guess" she managed in a small voice

Dean didn't know how to respond "Moriah-" he began

"Let's just get out of this hell hole" she said sternly, surprising Sam and Dean with how strong her voice sounded, and by the look on her face, she was surprised as well. But a split second after she grabbed a duffle bag off the floor and began swiftly walking to the door, but stopped suddenly. She turned, dropping the bag and walked over to John and swiftly kicked him in the ribs, obviously using a lot of power. Dean heard a sickening crack and looked up, a little shocked at what just hPpened. Without another word, Moriah swiftly turned on her heel and grabbed her bag, then walked out the door.

"So… What the hell happened?.. I mean I kinda got the jist of it but I can tell that something happened…" Sam said as he gave Dean a questioning glance.

Dean filled him in and Sam's eyes continued to get wider throughout the story.

"So… His hand was?.." Sam trailed off

"Yes, it was. Now don't you think that we should go to the car to make sure Mo's not freaking out right now?"

"Uh… Yeah.. But you do know that- we- um.. We do have to talk to her about this, right?" Sam said a little nervously

"Well. I shit Sherlock, I'm just not sure how to bring it up…"

"We'll figure something out.. So- should we talk to her in the car or at the bunker?"

"Let's do it in the car, get it over with as soon as possible" Dean responded

Dean could tell that Sam didn't like the way he had said that but ignored it and walked out of the room, but only after kicking John once or twice. He was glad he wore steel tipped boots today.

Notes:

I am so so so so sorry that it took this long to update! School just started and I have loads of homework and I have volleyball and I'm just not very good at managing my time. I promise that it will never take this long to update again! I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but let me know what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9

I just laid down in the back. I didn't want to think about it, Dean had seen, and now he knew. He knew how weak I was. He knew how damaged I was. This was not good. I didn't even look up when the car doors opened and closed, I just pretended to be asleep, that was so much easier.  
Eventually, without knowing it, I did fall asleep. And I woke up with a gasp, trying not to scream. I breathed heavily looking around. Where was I? I didn't know where I was.

"Mo, you ok? What's wrong?" Sam's voice came from the front seat. I looked around again, taking in my surroundings and remembered what was going on, and what had happened earlier that day.

I flopped back against the seat and breathed out "Yeah I'm good, just forgot where I was for a second"

"Ok…" Sam trailed off, obviously thinking about something.

After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling of the impala Dean finally spoke "So.. Mo, are we gonna took about what happened?"

My stomach clenched "What's there to talk about?" I said, hoping he would just drop it and forget it happened

"Hey- I don't really know what happened but maybe we should talk about it later, we're almost it of gas… Dean how did you not notice?" Sam said curiously

"Sorry Sammy, I was thinking about something" Dean replied

"Uh, ok. There's a gas station up here at the next exit"

Relief flooded through me, at least I could avoid the subject until now and at least Sam was completely oblivious to what had happened.

We arrived at the gas station shortly after. We sat there for about thirty seconds then Sam spoke "Um.. Dean? Aren't you gonna fill her up with gas?"

"Could you do it Sam? I kinda wanna talk to Mo, alone" Dean said. My stomach did flips

"Um, sure, I guess" Sam responded, a little confused

Sam got out of the car and shut the door, the confused look never leaving his face "We need to talk" Dean said

I just grunted in response

Dean sighed "Why don't you.. Tell me what was going on… When I walked in"

"Nothing really" I started

"Mo"

"Hmm?"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way" Dean stated

"Or we could just not do it at all" I suggested

"Moriah" Dean said, turning around

"Do we seriously have to talk about it? I'm not even sure how much you saw, I don't want to tell you something that you didn't need to know" I said

"What I saw, made me angry, worried, and a little scared" Dean said looking into my eyes

"There's no reason for YOU to be scared" I responded

"I was scared for you" Dean said

"I still don't even know what the hell you saw" I responded, not wanting to hear the answer because I already knew

Dean sighed, a little frustrated "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. What I saw, was his hand up your fucking shirt, kissing your neck"

"Sounds about right" I said in a casual sarcastic way

"Has this happened before?" he asked, rubbing his eyes

"Yup"

He looked up. I could tell he was a little unsure of what to say "Has it ever gone farther than that?"

"Yup" I wanted this conversation to be over. Now

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dean asked

He just didn't get it "What the hell was I supposed to do Dean?"

"I don't know-" I cut Dean off

"Look, it's not your problem, and for now it's over. I get that I'm weak and I'm a coward or whatever, I know. Ok? So just-" This time Dean was the one who cut me off

"You're not-" But then, Sam cut Dean off by opening the door

"Ready to go?" Sam asked

"Yep" I said with a fake smile and fell back against the seat. On my way down, Dean gave me a look that said 'We'll talk later' I hoped we didn't

About an hour later Sam spoke "We're almost there"

I sat up and looked around, there wasn't much to see, looked like a typical town for the most part. Dean turned onto a dirt road, I layed back down. About another fifteen or twenty minutes later, the car slowed down. I sat up again and looked around from inside the car, seeing that we were pulling into a garage, it was huge. There were tons of bikes, cars, and basically anything you could imagine that was powered by a motor!

"Damn" I said

"Yeah I guess it's fairly big" Sam said

"Fairly big? I think this place is bigger than my whole house…" I trailed off

Dean chuckled "I wouldn't be surprised" I wasn't sure what that meant but I rolled with it

Dean parked facing the right wall and we all climbed out. I grabbed my duffle bag and closed the door gently as Sam slammed his shut.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed "Be gentle!"

"Sorry" Sam said laughing and I smiled to myself

I followed them across the garage to a small set of stairs that led up to a door. They opened it and I was even more shocked by this place then the garage "Holy shit" I said

Sam laughed "Yeah, that was our reaction too when we found this place"

Found? I would ask about that later

"Follow me, I'll show you where you room is" Dean said

I followed him past a living room and into a hallway. He stopped at the first door on the right and said "This is Sam's room" then continued down the hallway. We walked past about 5 more doors, then down a singular step, then two more doors and Dean stopped then said "This is my room. Come to me or Sam if you need anything " and continued down the hallway one again. About six more doors down, Dean finally stopped again. "This, would be your room" He said, then opened the door. I stepped inside and looked around, there was a bed in the middle of it, a closet off to the right and on the wall to the left of the bed, in the corner, was another door. I walked over it and opened the door to reveal a bathroom

"What do you think?" Dean asked "I know it's not a five star hotel or anything but-"

"It's awesome, Dean" I cut him off. This was way bigger than my room back home. I turned to look to him, feeling a little uneasy "Are you guys sure you want me to stay here? I-"

"Moriah, we want you to stay. Not just because of John"

I gave him a puzzled look

"It'll be fun, you can help out on hunts and stuff"

That did kinda sound like fun. I nodded my head and set my stuff down.

"But don't think I'm going to let you fight monsters or anything, you can help with research and strictly research"

"Yeah, yeah" I said. That was fine with me for the most part. But there was no way I was going to let them kill that demon without me

"You can place your stuff around the room, make it your own or whatever" Dean said with a small smile

I returned his smile with one of my own then he said "Look, we still need to talk.. But we can do that later I guess. Let's just just get you situated"

I nodded my head and turned to look at the blank wall behind my bed. I heard the door close behind means turned to see that Dean had left. I sighed, it was nice to have some alone time. I turned back to the blank wall and got to work. I began choosing my favorite pictures and hung them up in a rainbow kind of way above my bed frame. Then my favorite picture, it had all the people I love in it, was centered in the middle. It was taken at Noah's graduation party and it had my closest family members and all of my best friends in it. I stared at it awhile and remembered what a great night that was. Tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked quickly to make them go away.  
Once I was done setting up my room for the most part I stepped back and looked around at what I had done. There were the pictures, and to the left of that I had hung up my 3 pocket knives, I was sure that they weren't nearly as nice as Sam and Dean's but they were a family gift so I loved them none the less. To the right of the photos, I hung up some of my paintings and drawings. I had drawing of landscapes and a few people then some watercolor paintings as well, one of which was the bisexuality flag. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm bi? Well, now you know. I was fairly open with it back at home but I didn't know how Sam and Dean would react so I decided to keep it a secret until later. Anywho, I also had some acrylic paintings hanging up as well. There was a knock at my door and I walked over to open it. Once I did I had to look up to see Sam

"Hey" He said

I smiled and replied with a kind "Hi"

"Mind if I come in?" He asked a little nervously

"Nope" I said as I stepped back and held the door open for him to walk inside

"Thanks" He said stepping inside and looking around. "Mind if I take a look?" He asked pointing at the pictures

"Go right ahead" I said. For some reason it made me a little uncomfortable that he would be looking at the pictures of my past.

He sat cross legged on my bed for a while, examining each photo "Could you tell me whose who?" He asked

"Sure" I said and walked over to the pictures, he moved aside on the bed a little so that I could sit down next to him. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked

"Um, from the beginning I guess" He responded while looking at the photo on the bottom left

"Well, this is me and Noah at his graduation" I said "Then this one is me and Jack at graduation"

"You look really happy" Sam noted

"Yeah, I was really happy" I responded, then moved on to the third picture "This is me and Elena's dog, Tucker. Well, he was really my dog too. I loved him. There would be times where I would go to Elena's house and after half an hour of being there she would text me asking where I was and then I would remember that I forgot to tell her I was there because I was so busy playing with Tucker" I said laughing at the end, I glanced over at Sam to see that he was smiling. I moved on, trying not to bore him. "This is me, Elena, Tucker, and Nick. Nick is one of my good friends too, he's Elena's twin brother"

"Was there something between you two?" Sam asked while raising an eyebrow playfully.

I laughed at the question "No, we were just good friends" Sam nodded and let me continue onto the 5th photo "This is me and my little sister, India"

"India?" Sam asked

"Yeah, kinda a strange name I guess" I said smiling a little sadly at the thought of my playful little sister "This one is of me and my dad…" I trailed off a little, thinking about that photo. I was 5 years old, dressed as Snow White and my dad was Jack Sparrow. That was a great Halloween

"That little girl is you?" Sam asked,examining the picture

"Yup. I guess I look a little bit different" I said sarcastically

Sam chuckled and said "Nah, I don't see a difference"

I shrugged then moved on "This is me and Elijah. My other brother"

"How old was he?" Sam asked, faltering slightly not the word was

"He was 16" I responded

Sam let out a low whistle "He was tall for his age"

I laughed "Yeah, he was" I moved on to the 8th photo "This is all four of us kids; Noah, then Elijah, Me, and India. Were lined up oldest to youngest"

"Two boys, two girls" Sam noted

"Yup, the ideal family" I said only a little sarcastically "This one is of me playing volleyball"

"You played volleyball?!" Sam asked, surprised

"Yeah, I love that sport, probably more than I should. I'm not trying to brag either, but I was one of the best players on my team" I responded

"I would have loved to watch you play" Sam said

I laughed at that "Nah, you'd probably get bored" then I moved on once again "This is me playing lacrosse with-"

"You played lacrosse too?! I thought that was a guys sport!" Sam exclaimed

"Um, excuse you. There is no such thing as a girls or guys sport! Elena and I were both on the girls lacrosse team and we were pretty damn good too!"

Sam laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender "Jeeze, I didn't mean to upset you!"

I laughed too and moved on "This is me and-" I stopped talking as I realized what the photo was. It was me and Remy, my girlfriend

"This is you and?.." Sam raised his eyebrows expectantly

I choked on my words as I stared at the picture of the two of us "Um, this is, uh- this is Remy…"

"Is she your friend?" Sam asked,a little concerned

"Um, she's my- uh, friend. Yeah, she my, friend…" I said the last part a little too quickly

"Where were you in this?" Sam asked curiously

"This was at a school dance, homecoming. Probably the only time you'll ever see me in a dress" I laughed. My friend Kaelyn had snapped this photo of me and Remy without us knowing. I was giving Remy a piggy back ride as we raced Elena and her date who's name I have long since forgotten. That night was so much fun. I stared at the picture a little longer than I should have, noticing Remy's naturally brown curls bouncing. Her smile lighting up the whole hallway, I could almost hear her laugh.

"What about this picture?" Sam asked pointing to the one centered under the rainbow, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, this is probably my favorite photo I have, this was taken at Noah's and Jack's graduation party. They had a combined one. It has everyone I love in it, these are all of my closest friends, and and all of my closest family members." I said staring at the picture

Sam nodded his head "I like your artwork a lot too, it's really good"

"Thanks" I said smiling

"I especially like this one" he said pointing to bisexuality watercolor. I wondered if he knew what it was "Did you know that this is the bisexuality flag?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow

So apparently he did know what it was. I tried to play dumb "Oh? I didn't know, I just like the colors"

Sam just nodded and stood up. I thought he was going to leave but he walked around the bed and over to where my pocket knives were hanging up. He pulled one off its hook and looked it over. The handle was matte black and had a really good grip. Sam opened the blade and examined it. The blade was shiny and basically rainbow, the colors were blue, purple, green, and gray.

"This is a wicked cool pocket knife" Sam said, still examining it closely

"Thanks, it's probably my favorite pocket knife. I have a Bowie knife in my bag" I said, laughing at the last part.

"You do?!" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah, Noah and I used to collect knives. I brought my favorite ones with" I responded

"Can I see it?" Sam asked curiously

"Sure, it's probably my favorite knife in my whole collection" I said while reaching over to my duffle bag. I unzipped the side compartment and pulled out my Bowie knife. I handed it to Sam, the blade pointing down even tho it was still in its case

Sam took it and unsheathed it. He let out a low whistle as he examined it "This is awesome. Dean would love it"

I laughed as he examined the blade. I had to admit, it was a wicked cool knife. The handle was matte black but the piece that separated the blade from the knife was silver like it usually is. The blade is the cool part though. The blade was a matte black and had laces of shiny red going through it and making it look like they were just floating on the blade

"Hey Sam- Woah!" We were heard from the doorway and turned to see Dean standing there "Where did you get that knife?!" Dean asked as he walked forward, dumbstruck, staring at in awe

"It's Mo's" Sam responded, glancing at me to see if he could let Dean hold it

I nodded my head and said "Yeah, I collected them back home"

"This is awesome!" Dean exclaimed, still staring at the knife as he turned it over in his hands

"Hey, Dean" Sam said

"Hmm?" Dean said, still not looking away from the knife in his hands

"Were you looking for me for a certain reason?" Sam asked curiously

"What?- Oh yeah! I completely forgot, Charlie's here" Dean said, finally tearing his eyes away from the knife

"She is?! That's great! Did you call her?" Sam said enthusiastically

"Yeah, I wanted her to meet Moriah. I think they would get along" Dean said "Plus we haven't seen her in forever"

"Yeah" Sam agreed. I wasn't sure which part he was agreeing to, maybe both

"Come on, Moriah there's someone we want you to meet" Dean said, now turning to me

"So I've heard" I said sarcastically "You guys do realize that I was in the room for that whole conversation, right?"

Dean smirked "Sorry, I was just amazed by the beauty of your knife" he said while handing me the knife blade down. Sam then handed me the case and sheathed it

"So, let's go meet this Charlie person. Are they a boy or a girl?" I asked curiously

"Girl" Sam and Dean said at the same time

"Mkay. Is there anything?.." I trailed off to make my point

"No, Charlie's lesbian" Sam said

"Okey dokey. Let's go meet this Charlie person" I said once again

Dean smiled and led the way out the door

Notes:  
-

I'm so so so so sorry that it took me this long to update! I promise it will never happen again. My schedule has been so packed lately but I promise that I will keep updating much more frequently! Anyways, this is a pretty uneventful chapter but just so you know, I will be incorporating some of the characters who have died, so just roll with me, ok? I hope you liked it and I apologize for any typos once again! Please please please pleeeeeease review! It would mean the world to me. Even negative comments are welcome, I'm always looking for a way to make my writing better! 


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: SELF HARM AND MENTIONS OF RAPE. MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE -

We walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where a girl with short red hair sat at the table. When she saw us walking in she smiled so brightly it lit up the entire room

"Sam!" She exclaimed, getting up and making her way over to him

"Hey Charlie" Sam said smiling and giving her a hug "Where have you been? Long time no see"

"Around" She responded casually. She turned to me "You must be Mo!"

"Yeah" I responded awkwardly

"It's great to finally meet you!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug. I immediately stiffened, I wasn't the huggy type of person and people touching me was usually a big no no. But Charlie didn't seem to notice "Dean has told me so much about you! From what he says you're just like them, although no one can be exactly like you Winchesters…" She was babbling excitedly and I was a little shocked as she continued "So do you have a phone number? I should probably put you in my contacts, Mo Winchester?"

My eyes widened at the use of that name with mine "Um, Mo- or Moriah Bamonte-Grebis… Actually"

Charlie still seemed oblivious to my discomfort "Bamonte-Grebis? Is that German?" She asked curiously

"Um, no. I'm not German at all, actually. The Bamonte part is my mom's last name, it's Italian, and Grebis is my dad's last name, I think it's Scottish"

"Why don't you go by Winchester now?" Charlie asked

"Uh..." Sam jumped in, thankfully seeing my discomfort

"Woah, Charlie. Easy what the questions. She just got here like an hour ago" It had only been an hour?!

Charlie smiled apologetically at me "Sorry, I just got so excited that I wasn't the only girl in the bunch anymore"

I smiled back "All good"

"Okay" Charlie said "Let's watch a movie"

Charlie had picked the 6th Harry Potter movie. Elijah loved these movies and we would watch them together all the time, but I tried not to think about that. Charlie, Sam, and Dean were sitting on the couch. Dean on the right, Charlie in the middle, and Sam on the left. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

As the movie went on, I got a little bored because I've seen it at least 50 times now. I shifted and turned sideways so that I was laying down against the side of the couch. I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, though behind my eyelids I could still make out the flashing lights of the movie. I started to drift off, I was halfway asleep when I heard a scream. But my eyes wouldn't open. I looked to my left and to my right and I couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, this black inky fog surrounding my entire body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I was choking on it. I tried to inhale but just got a mouthful of black fog that was suffocating me.  
Then everything was bright. I could breathe again, I gulped down air and tried to steady my breathing. I began to take in my surroundings; in front of me was a metal tray with scalpels, hooks, wire and more things I couldn't make out. I looked down to see I was strapped to a cold metal chair-  
I heard the sound of a swinging door and I looked up, the demon. The demon that killed my family was right in front of me, but his image flickered and then it was John then back to the demon again. He picked up a nasty looking scalpel and walked towards me. I began to pull against my restraints, squirming and yanking on them. But there wasn't anything I could do. The demons form kept flickering between him and John. Then he began to drag the scalpel against my skin. I started screaming and he stopped. He dropped the scalpel and began to wrap his hands around my neck and squeezed. I felt all the air get clogged up in my lungs and I tried, I tried so hard to breathe but I couldn't get any air. I began coughing, although it wasn't really a cough, due to the fact that I was being strangled, it was more of an attempt at a wheeze.

My eyes flew open. I gulped in air, then I noticed a man with bright blue eyes and messy black hair touching two fingers to my forehead. I scrambled away and off of whatever I was laying on and ran behind it, then I quickly felt two hands on my shoulders and I was spun around. I tried to move away but Sam's voice caught my attention

"Woah! Mo, Mo it's ok! Calm down, breathe Mo. Just breathe"

My wide eyes went up to meet his and I began to breathe a little slower. My breaths were almost even then I remembered what had happened and my breathing picked up again. Was that a dream? It had to have been a dream. Was this a dream? Was this whole thing ever even real? Did I imagine it all?

"Moriah. Match your breaths to mine" Sam said

It took a second but I began to slow down my breathing again. I tried to match his and after a little bit it worked. I sat there for a second afterwards and made sure I was still breathing slowly. Then I looked up again and proceeded to look around. Dean was off to my right staring at me with concern and Sam took his hand off my shoulders. I was behind the couch and I leaned against the back of it. "Well that's a hell of a way to wake up" I said, trying to break the silence

"Are you ok?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance "So, uh, what happened exactly?"

"Well, you fell asleep halfway through the movie last night so Dean brought you to your room." Sam began slowly "And three hours later at about one in the morning we could hear you coughing from your room. I went to check on you and it was like you were suffocating in your sleep or something" Sam continued, squinting his eyes "when we couldn't wake you up, we brought you out here and called our friend- Cas, but you'll hear more about him later. Cas couldn't wake you up but he stopped your coughing. Then you started to scream, and we still couldn't wake you up. We didn't know what was happening but you eventually stopped screaming and we thought it was over…" Sam trailed off

"But..?" I asked

"You started to choke. Again. We thought for sure you were going to choke to death but Cas was finally able to wake you up, and, well now we're here"

"Nightmares man, gotta love 'em" I said sarcastically

"What was it about?" Dean asked, eyeing me in a concerned way

"I don't even remember it" I said in a very unconvincing tone

"You really don't remember it, huh?" Dean asked, obviously being able to tell that I was lying

"Nope" I said plainly

"Moriah" He said in a way that made realize that I couldn't lie

"Look, it was different then the nightmares I usually have, I could feel everything but I wouldn't wake up" I said reluctantly, obviously not talking about everything

"Maybe it wasn't even a dream" Sam said

Dean and I turned to him "What?" We asked in unison

Sam looked at both of us for a second "Woah, ok that sounded weird, but, like doesn't it kinda make sense? I don't really know what happened but she said she could feel things and we couldn't wake her up, so?"

"I mean I guess that would make sense but that's a pretty big jump to a conclusion, besides, what would have been happening?" Dean asked

"Witches curse?" Sam replied, scratching the back of his head

"Why would a witch want to curse Mo?" Dean asked, shaking his head

"News travels fast Dean, people must know that we have a little sister now" Sam responded while awkwardly glancing at me

I visibly stiffened at that sentence "Well how many people have you guys told? And why would someone come after me, I'm not that special" I said

"Crowley knows and that's enough evidence" Sam said with some distaste

"Ah, yes. The king of Hell, who, I'm assuming, did nothing to stop that demon from killing my family. I haven't even met him and he seems like a bundle of joy!" Sarcasm dripped from my words

Sam shot me a sympathetic glance "We'll talk about it when we wake up, it's probably a good idea to go back to sleep. This is too confusing of an issue to talk about at this time"

"Yeah, I need to get some more sleep if I'm going to be able to function tomorrow" Dean said while tiredly rubbing his eyes

"Yes, you both seem very tired" A deep gravelly voice said next to me

"Holy fuck!" I yelped in a voice an octave too high and jumped back. But the couch was behind me so I did an accidental backwards somersault down the couch and sat up quickly on the ground

Sam and Dean were laughing hysterically and I turned my head to see the man with black hair and bright blue eyes giving me an apologetic smile "Sorry" he said while chuckling "I didn't mean to startle you"

I began to laugh too and after a minutes I realized I didn't know who this blue-eyed guy was. I said "This is funny and all, but I still have no idea who the hell this is" With slightly raised eyebrows as I gestured towards the man

It took them a second to finish laughing "Mo, this is Cas. Cas, this is Mo"

"Ah, so you're the famous Cas that Dean never stops talking about" I said, then noticed Dean and Cas both blushing, although Dean was a much deeper shade. Dean unintentionally blabbered on and on about his best friend

Sam seemed to notice too and rolled his eyes. I shot him a questioning glance and he mouthed 'I'll tell you later' at me. So I just nodded my head and stood up from my position on the ground "Well you boys better get to bed if you're still gonna sleep" I said stretching my arms

"Aren't you going back to sleep too?" Sam asked me, obviously trying to hide his concern

"Nope, I've had enough nightmares for one day" I said while moving to walk down the hallway

"Oh, ok" Sam said, still oblivious about how much concern he was showing

I walked down the hallway to my room and opened the door to walk inside. I was about to step in when a voice next to me made me jump

"Hey, Mo- Whoa! You're really jumpy today" I turned to see Dean

I offered an apologetic smile "Sorry" I said

"Well I guess I would be jumpy too, after almost dying in my sleep" Dean responded with a grin

"Yep" I said "Are you still going back to sleep?"

"Well, maybe. I was thinking that now would be a good time to talk, about…" Dean trailed off

"Ah" I said "So… Let's do this in an easy way, just ask a question I'll answer it, and.. No judgement?"

"No judgement" Dean agreed with me

"Ok, shoot" I said, hiding my nervousness from my voice

"Ok.. Do you like John?" Dean started with

"Nope"

"Why did you stay with him?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go"

"Did he abuse you?"

"Yes, you already knew that"

"Did he do anything else to you?"

"Yes"

"What else did he do?"

I took a deep breath "He raped me" I said plainly

Dean took a sharp inhale of breath "Why would he do that?"

"How the hell do you expect me to know?!" I responded a little angrily

"Sorry, it's just-" Dean didn't get to finish

"It's just what? I mean you already suspected it so why are you so surprised? I get I'm weak, I get I'm some sad lonely teenage girl who can't stand up for herself or whatever. I get it. Ok? I don't need you going on telling me that-"

Dean cut me off "Whoa! Calm down, I don't think you're any of those things! You're not! Ok? You shouldn't think that you are either"

"Mhm" I said nodding my head slowly and sarcastically "Go to bed Dean, both of us don't have to be up all night"

I took a step inside my door and was about to close when Dean said "Hey, Mo"

I reluctantly turned around "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to use a gun, if you're going to be staying with us you should know how to" Dean said. I could tell he wanted to say something else but he didn't

I already knew how to use a gun but I just said "Ok" and closed the door after giving him a small smile. I flopped back down on the bed looked up at the ceiling. Noticing every chip in the paint. Denying myself what I needed, trying to will myself to just stay in bed. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't hold off.  
I sat up and turned to the side, facing the wall had all my pocket knives on it. I grabbed my favorite one, the one Sam was looking at earlier. I flipped it open and stared at the blade, it's sharp angle running in a small curve, glinting in the artificial light. I shakily stood up and made my way into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I looked at myself, studying every curve and every angle. I was disgusting. I didn't want this body, this body that John had touched and cut. I didn't want it. I took the blade and lifted my shirt partially up, seeing the scars that littered my body on my hips. These were not made by John so in a way I was kinda fond of them. I took the blade of my pocket knife and pressed it against the skin above my hip, then I dragged it across. I sighed as I felt the familiar pain of the cut and watched the blood bloom out from inside the slash. I proceeded to cut again, and again, and again. I lost track of how many I had made when I looked down and was shocked to see at least 10, in perfect lines, running all the way up my side.  
I started to feel a little woozy from the blood loss so I unsteadily walked out to my bag and grabbed the bandages that I had stowed in there. I walked back into the bathroom and began to clean up my mess. I decided to to shower before I bandaged my cuts so I quickly got in and felt the sharp sting of the water running down my side. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered in into my scalp then I began to wash it out, I grimaced as I felt an incredibly painful sting of the shampoo and water running down my side. I decided that was enough pain for one shower. I got out and quickly got dressed. I bandaged my cuts and layed down on my bed.  
I was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and was surprised at who I saw

Notes -

So while trying to balance between school and sports and being forced to spend time with my family, I may not be able to update as much as I would like. So there will probably be an update about once every week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any typos as well! You're reviews are amazing and I appreciate the feedback sooo much! Someone asked about something between Charlie and Mo, and I liked that idea but sadly I don't think I'll be putting it in because Charlie is about 10 years older than Mo. Noah will most likely be coming up in one of the near chapters! Would you guys want to have him and the Winchesters to get along or not? Please let me know by reviewing! 


	11. Chapter 11

I blinked. It was Charlie, I didn't even know she was still here

"Um, hi" I said

"Hi" she smiled warmly at me "I ran into Sam and Dean in the kitchen and told me what happened. I figured you wouldn't want spend the night alone. Can I come in?" She asked, gesturing behind me

I glanced back to make sure there wasn't anything incriminating left behind. I didn't see anything so I turned back to her and opened the door. As she stepped in I walked backwards to give her some room and said "Room sweet room" while gesturing with my arms

She looked around then nodded her head. "I like it" she said "May I?" And gestured to the pictures on my wall.

Why was everyone so obsessed with those damn pictures? "Yeah, sure" I said

She crawled onto my bed and sat cross legged while looking up at them, just like the way Sam did earlier. I sat down next to her and noticed how she examined each photo with a tilt of her head. Soon, I began looking at the photos myself, remembering happier times. Not that I wasn't happy, but ya know, when my family wasn't dead is what I mean.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked curiously while pointing at the picture of me and Remy

"Um, that's Remy" I said nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous

"Is the your girlfriend?" Charlie asked

I coughed and all but fell off the bed "What?!" I exclaimed in a voice 2 octaves too high

Charlie gave me a knowing side glance "Trust me, no judgement. I'm gay myself" and chuckled

"Uh- I- I'm not gay"

She turned to look at me "Mhm" she said sarcastically

"Ok ok, I'm bi" I said with a roll of my eyes "but how did you know that?!"

"My gaydar was going off when I met you" She said simply

"Uh, ok then?.." I responded. She turned back to examine the picture of me and Remy and I sat there and pondered what had just happened "I can't believe I told you that" I said with a shake of my head. It was so quiet I almost thought she hadn't heard me

"Yeah. Do Sam and Dean know?" She asked

"Um, no. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them" I said cautiously

"Of course I won't tell them!" She exclaimed, them turned to look at me again. She raised an eyebrow and said "So what's the status on you and this Remy girl?"

I chuckled "Well, we're still together if that's what you're asking. We're trying the whole long distance relationship thing, even though those never turn out well"

"Aw that's so cute!" Charlie squealed "When are you gonna see her again?"

I frowned "Actually, I don't know if I will see her again…" I trailed off and looked down

"Bullshit! You're going to see her again if I have anything to say about it" She remarked

"Do you have anything to say about it?" I asked jokingly

"Of course I do! I'm like your wing girl now!" She said excitedly "Ooh this is going to be so much fun! You can tell me all about her and what going on with you guys!"

"Yeah, ok. I guess it would be nice to talk to someone about it. But don't expect me to get all touchy feely" I said

Charlie rolled her eyes "My god, you really are a Winchester"

"Um. Sure" I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much to be called a 'Winchester'

"So.. How often do you talk to her?" Charlie asked me

"Whenever I get the chance and I know she's not in school" I responded

"Do you text or talk over the phone?" She asked curiously

"Both"

"Aww that so cute!" Charlie gushed

I chuckled at her reaction "Ok, chill for a sec. This isn't Romeo and Juliet"

"But it's adorable!" Charlie argued

"It's not adorable"

"But it is!" Charlie said "Can you tell me some of your guys' stories?"

"Why are you so interested anyways?" I asked curiously

Charlie shrugged "I've got nothing better to do"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, but if anyone asks, this never happened"

Charlie traced an X over her heart and said "I promise"

I then proceeded to tell her some of mine and Remys stories as she squealed and asked questions

Charlie eventually fell asleep so I sat against the wall reading a book as she snored next to me. I had already gotten ready for the next day, putting on my makeup, a pair of black skinny jeans with a black Keith Urban T-shirt, a blue flannel with the front open and my brown hair was up in a bun, revealing my undercut. A knock on my door yanked me out of the book I was reading and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Sam.

"Hey" Sam said, offering me a warm smile

"Hey, what's up?" I responded

"Not much, you ready to learn how to shoot a gun?" He asked

"Mhm" I said, not telling him I already knew

"Kay" Sam glanced back and saw Charlie asleep on my bed. He chuckled and shook his head "Wanna go eat breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast" I responded casually

"Wait what do you mean don't eat breakfast?" Sam asked

"I mean I don't eat breakfast- usually. Sometimes I'll have breakfast but I normally don't"

"Why?" Sam asked astonished

I shrugged "Just doesn't appeal to me"

"The food doesn't?" Sam asked

"Oh God no, I love breakfast food. Eating early just doesn't appeal to me"

"Ohhh" Sam said "Well let's head downstairs to the targets"

"Mkay" I said and quietly closed the door behind me so I didn't wake Charlie

I followed Sam down the hallway, through the living room, into the kitchen where Dean was putting plates in the sink. "We're going now" Sam said

"Doesn't Mo have to eat first?" Dean said

"Mo doesn't eat breakfast" Sam plainly then walked out of the room

Dean looked at me and I just shrugged then followed Sam out of the room. I could hear Dean following close behind me. Sam led us through another hallway, down some stairs, down another hallway and through a door at the end of it. We stepped inside and I let out a low whistle, there were targets lined up along the far wall, sections in front of the targets separated by metal separators, a matching metal counter going through all of them. The left and right wall were lined with guns and throwing knives. I also saw one or two bows. Dean walked over to the right wall and pulled off a black glock.

Dean walked over to one of the sections and said "Ok, I want you to watch me load and unload this, then you're going to try."

I nodded my head and walked over to the section and leaned against the separator to watch. I was looking at his hands but I wasn't paying attention, he was deliberately doing it slowly so that I could see. After what felt like forever, he was done.

Dean handed the gun to me and Sam said "It's ok if you mess up"

I nodded my head. I had done this plenty of times before. I started, my hands flying over the gun, not making any mistakes. I unloaded and reloaded it in under 20 seconds. I handed it back to Dean and looked up to see that their eyes were as wide as saucers

"Woah, ok. You're a natural. But let's see how you do with shooting" Dean said raising his eyebrows challengingly

"Challenge accepted" I said and gave him a wry smile. He handed me the gun again. I cocked it and aimed at the target, slightly raising it above where I wanted the bullet to hit. I fired, put the gun down and looked at the target. I had hit it right between the eyes, exactly where I wanted. I handed the gun back to him and decided to explain "Noah worked at the shooting range over the summer and I would go there a lot with him"

"Oh" Dean said, still staring at the target

"Well, I think it's safe to say you don't need us to teach you anything" Sam said

"Yep" I said casually

"Hey there's another room we need to show you" Sam said

"Kay" I said. I turned back to see Dean was still staring at the target "Hey, earth to Dean"

He tore his eyes away from the target and looked at me, then back at the target, then back to me again, the target, me, the target and finally back to me again

I smirked "You ok?"

"Uh- yeah. Let's go" He said shaking his head

I followed Sam out of the room and to the next room on the right. We walked in and I saw it was full of gym equipment. There were two treadmills, a pull up bar, a bench press, various weightlifting machines, mats, wooden staffs, and more.

"Do you guys have everything in this place?" I asked

Sam chuckled "Maybe. This is the, well, we call it the gym. We mainly use it for sparring but sometime we use the equipment. You can use any if the stuff in here whenever you want, let us know if you need a spotter for weights."

I nodded my head and gave the room a double take. I noticed a punching bag, I could tell I would be spending a lot of my time in here.

After we parted ways I went into my room to change clothes. I was exhausted, which was unusual since I can stay up for days at a time without getting tired. I considered taking a nap before I worked out. I opened the door to my room and-

"Hey!"

"Jesus!" I jumped. I looked around wildly to see the source of the voice and zeroed in on Charlie, who was laughing at me. "Dude you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed

"I noticed" She said between laughs

I rolled my eyes and walked in, shutting the door behind me "When did you wake up?" I asked while walking over to my duffel bag (I still hadn't unpacked my clothes)

"Like 10 or so minutes ago" Charlie said, followed by a yawn

"You know, you did a great job at staying awake with me by falling asleep after 2 hours" I said sarcastically with a chuckle

"Hey! Not everyone can stay up for a week straight like you Winchesters!" Charlie defended herself

I stiffened at that name. I was honestly pissing myself off, why did it bother me so damn much?! I shook my head and began grabbing my workout clothes. I decided I would part with my jeans and flannel, trading them in for dark gray joggers with a black stripe down the side of each leg, I kept my Keith Urban shirt.

"I'm gonna go work out, wanna come?" I asked

"Hmm. I can't say I'll work out but I'll come along" Charlie responded with a bright smile

"Ok, I'm gonna go change" I gestured to the bathroom before I went inside

Notes -

Hey guys! I say this basically every time I update but I'm sorry it took this long! I would have updated sooner but I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi where I was so I'll be posting 2 chapters right away! These were also written on my phone so I apologize for any typos! Thank you to those of you who reviewed last time! Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing, it means to world to me! 


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie and I were having a conversation about different types of knives as I did pull ups. Every time I lifted myself up the cuts on my sides would throb.

"No way! Daggers are better for close up attacks!" Charlie argued with me

"Sure, sometimes. But bowie knives do more damage" I responded slowly, trying to catch my breath as I talked and did pull ups at the same time

"Yeah but they're heavier" Charlie said "Plus- hey are you ok?"

The pain in my side intensed with every pull up and my vision got darker around the edges. "Uh-" Was all I managed to get out before my arms gave out and I fell to the ground

"Moriah!" Charlie exclaimed and she was by my side in an instant "Hey- Mo can you hear me?!"

I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep "Mhm, I'm fine…" I slurred with my eyes closed

"I'm gonna go get Sam and-" Charlie began

"Nope. No, no I'm good. Honestly" I forced my eyelids to open "I just need to take more breaks, I have really low vitamin B so I pass out a lot easier" This was true, I had been diagnosed by a doctor about a year and a half ago but that wasn't the cause of what had happened. Charlie looked unconvinced and her brow was furrowed in concern. I rolled my eyes and smirked "Hey, I'm completely fine. Help me up"

Charlie stood up and I stuck out my hand, she took it and gingerly helped me up. The healing cuts on my back were even beginning to ache and I tried not to wince. "Are you sure you're ok?" Charlie asked me

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" I said and walked over to the pull up bar again

"Um no. You're not doing anymore more pull ups" Charlie said in a disapproving tone.

"Charlie" I said as I jumped up and grasped the pull up bar, now dangling "I'm completely" I began to pull myself up again in the familiar motion and continued "fine" I heaved out, in between breaths.

Charlie just shook her head and sat back down "Just, let me know if you get dizzy, ok?"

"Yeah ok" I said between breaths "So anyways, daggers are-"

The door to the room swung open and Dean was standing there with a somewhat anxious look on his face. I continued doing pull ups, waiting for him to explain

"Mo, we got a lead" Dean said, and that was it. I dropped myself mid pull up and looked at him dead in the eye

"Where?" I asked, the urgency visible in my tone

"Come up stairs" Dean said and turned around and walked out the door, Charlie and I following close behind.

Once we got upstairs we walked over to the big table next to the living room where Sam looked up and said "Denver, Colorado"

I stopped walking and Charlie ran into me.

Mo stopped walking, her face drained of all color. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. Moriah opened her mouth to say something then closed it and stared off at the ground, obviously thinking about something "Mo, what is it?" Dean asked

Moriah's eyes snapped up "That's where Noah goes to college… Is that- is that why he's there?" She looked like a little kid, talking in a small voice, her face stricken with fear

Dean looked at Sam, already knowing the answer. Sam nodded grimly at Mo "Yeah, it probably is. We won't let anything happen to him, Mo. I promise"

Dean mentally slapped Sam, he didn't know if they would be able to save him. He would sure as hell try his hardest but that doesn't guarantee anything

Dean watched as Mo took a deep breath and a mask came back over her face, hiding her emotions "I know" she said confidently, but Dean detected a slight waver in her voice. She strode over to the table Sam was at and sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back she asked "So what's the game plan?"

"Well, I figured Dean and I would go to Noah's dorm, explain what was happening and wait there on defense" Sam explained. It was the same plan they always used

Mo nodded her head, a disapproving look crossing her face. "When you say you and Dean.. What would I be doing?" She asked

"You would be here.. With Charlie and maybe Cas…" Sam said cautiously

"Yeah, no" She responded immediately

"Yeah, yes" Dean shot back

"Nope. Not happening" Moriah said shaking her head

"You're staying here" Dean said, trying to use a firm tone that he remembered John always used when he was saying something was final

"Like hell I am! There's no way you're doing this without me" Mo said defiantly

"We don't want you getting hurt" Sam said

"I don't want Noah getting hurt" She shot back

Dean sighed, frustrated that she wouldn't make peace with staying here "We won't let Noah get hurt"

"I have no doubt that you will do your best to make sure he doesn't, but that doesn't guarantee anything" Mo said

"Ok, if you do come then what will you be able to do? You can't fight" Dean challenged her

"I can shoot, and I do know how to fight. Definitely not as good as you and Sam but you could help me with that" Moriah argued

"How do you know how to fight? I'm not talking ruff housing with your siblings either" Dean said

"Sparring classes since age 6, I was top in my class and I won 7 state championships. Look it up" Moriah said, a look of confidence crossing her face

Dean could hear Sam typing away on his computer and turned to see what he was looking at. Sure enough, he looked Mo up and had started scrolling through videos of her. He clicked on one that looked interesting and they started watching. It was taken from someone sitting on bleachers and Dean saw two girls standing across from each other on a blue mat. One of the girls he realized, was Mo. A ref in a black and white striped shirt blew a whistle and Mo launched herself at the girl. She swung at her face but stopped her hand mid punch then swung the other one where the girl wasn't expecting it. As the fight proceeded, Dean had to admit; Mo was pretty good. But he still didn't want her to come along. It was too dangerous

The video ended and Dean looked up to see Mo and Charlie had crossed the room and were talking in hushed tones "You're good, I'll give you that" Dean interrupted their conversation

"So I can come?" Mo asked

"No" Dean said flatly

"But-"

"No buts. You're not coming with" Dean thought he would have to tie her to a chair to get her to stay here

"Dean, could we talk?" Charlie's voice interrupted his and Mo's staring contest

"Shoot" Dean said turning to Charlie

"Over there?" Charlie gestured with her head towards the living room

"Uh, sure" Dean said and led the way

They made it over to the couch when Dean turned around and opened his mouth to say something but Charlie beat him to it "You have to let her go"

"No. Too risky" Dean replied, a little annoyed this was what Charlie wanted to talk about

"It's her brother, how would you feel if this was Sam?" Charlie argued

"This is different" Dean replied, but as soon as he said it he knew he was wrong

"How? He's her only living family. I mean, she does have you and Sam but she hasn't gotten to know you guys very well yet. And I'm sure once she does you'll be very close but can't you see all that grief and sadness she trying to hide?!-"

This caught Deans attention "What do you mean?"

"Her entire family was killed except for this one person!" Charlie pointed out loudly, gesturing to Moriah in the other room

"Sh!" Dean hushed her. He looked in the other room to see Sam and Mo (who was now sitting across the table from Sam again) looking at them

"Look, she has no one left except this one person" Charlie continued in a quieter tone "I think she wants to be there in case Noah… Passes. She doesn't want to sit here and find out from you guys that he's dead"

"We're not going to let him die!" Dean whisper argued

"I know you guys are going to try your hardest to keep him alive but things don't always turn out how you expect them to" Charlie said

"Ok, say if she does come along, what's she supposed to do" Dean asked

"I don't know!" Charlie said "But you have to let her come. Can't you tell- it's killing her! At least let her be with him, it might be her last chance"

Dean ran his hand through his hair and stood there thinking; it could be her last chance to see Noah, but what if the demon came after her too? Moriah could stay with them at all times, but what if things got ugly. He didn't want her getting caught up in that. If this were him and Sam- Dean stopped himself and really considered this; if this were him and Sam he would go. He knew he couldn't leave her behind.

"Alright-" Dean started reluctantly the

"Yes!" Charlie squealed

"Hey- Charlie hold up. She has to stay with me or Sam at all times. But if things get ugly she has to get out of there. Under no circumstances may she-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're such a big brother. Just go tell her" Charlie said

Dean brushed off the big brother comments and walked into the next room. Sam was no longer at the table, he was across the room talking on the phone. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at Mo and she just shrugged. Dean crossed the room to where Sam was standing and moved in front of him so he would acknowledge his presence.

"Who is it?" Dean asked in a whisper voice

Sam looked up mouthed 'Crowley'

"Crowley?!" Dean asked

Sam nodded then spoke into the phone "How the hell do you know everything? Look if you're going to try to stop us you-

Sam was cut off

"What do you mean you have helpful info?" Sam spoke into the phone again

He paused

"A rogue demon huh? You expect me to believe that?" Sam said into the phone

"Well if it's a rogue demon then how do you this?" Sam asked after another pause

"Would you stop saying you have sources!" Sam said frustratedly

There was another pause, this one was really really long and Dean considered leaving but Sam spoke again "Uh huh, ok. Yeah. 3 weeks?"

Another pause

"Are you positive?" Sam asked

A quick pause

"Yeah yeah ok. Thanks" Sam said, then he hung up the phone

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Dean asked

"Crowley gave me info on the demon" Sam said

"Yeah, sure he did" Dean said sarcastically

"No, I'm dead serious. He's going after Noah in three weeks" Sam said

"Sure, Sam. Do you seriously trust Crowley with something like this?" Dean asked in disbelief

"Look Dean, I know Crowley isn't the most trustworthy source-"

"Yeah you got that right" Dean interrupted

Sam gave him a small glare but continued "I believe him ok. And we don't have a better source to go off of. It's all we got Dean"

"You seriously believe Crowley?" Dean asked

"Yes, Dean. I do" Sam insisted

"Well I don't" Dean stated

"Ok then what else do you want to do? We have nothing else to go off of." Sam argued

Dean took a moment to ponder this, and he realized they really didn't have anything else to go off of. This was there best option, even if it wasn't a good one "Fine. But if Noah gets brutally murdered it's on you" Dean joked

Sam rolled his eyes "So how are we going to convince Mo to stay here?"

"We're not" Dean stated. When Sam's eyebrows furrowed Dean further explained "She's coming"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed "It's way to dangerous! What if she gets hurt Dean?! What if-"

"This may be her last chance to be with Noah" Dean cut Sam off

"We aren't going to let him die, Dean!" Sam argued

"I know we're going to try our hardest to save him but that doesn't mean anything, Sam! He could still die! She should at least be with him one last time!" Dean responded

Sam opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and a look of realization crossed his face "Look, if she does come there have to be boundaries-"

"Yeah, yeah I thought about that already. Can we just go tell her already?" Dean said

Sam nodded and turned around to walk over to the table where Charlie and Mo were talking. As they approached Mo looked up and raised an eyebrow "So… What's the dealio?" She asked

"You can come. But-" Dean started

"Yes!" Moriah exclaimed, beaming

"But" Dean continued "You must be with me or Sam at all times, once the demon comes, if things start to get ugly you hight tail it out of there, understand?" Moriah nodded her head "Noah will be fine, don't do anything stupid. You can bring a gun but it won't do anything against the demon, I'll give you an angel blade just in case. Just because you have a demon killing thing doesn't mean you kill demons, is this understood?"

Moriah nodded her head again "Stay with you or Sam, unless things get ugly. Don't do anything stupid"

Dean nodded his head "Good" he turned to look at Sam who was giving him a strange observing look. "Uh, earth to Sam. You ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" Sam said, then looked at Mo "So, let's go pick out a gun for you to bring"

Mo beamed back at Sam "Okey dokey"

Sam and Mo left the room and Charlie looked at Dean, dead serious she said "Dean, I know you don't think so but you're going to do a great job raising Mo"

And that's when Dean made the sudden reslization-

Notes -

A tiny cliffy for ya! Again, I'm sorry I didn't let you all know I would be in vacay with no wifi! I hope these to chapters will help begin to make it up. And just a heads up, my writing may be a bit depressing in the near future. Things are pretty bad at home for me rn, I came out to my mom and she's really pissed about it. Just a heads up. Thanks to those of you who may or may not have reviewed last chapter? I don't know right now because I'm uploading these at the same time lol. But please review this chapter! It would mean the world to me! I hope you all have a wonderful day, thanks for reading 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and I agreed that I could keep the black glock Dean 'taught' me how to use earlier that day. I was giddy with excitement that I was going to go hunt this son of a bitch down. And how dare he go after Noah?! He's the one with a life! It was just frustrating too. I didn't understand why ME. Why MY family?! There was absolutely nothing significant about us. Especially me, why hadn't the demon killed me too?! It just didnt-

I was yanked out of my thoughts by the obnoxiously funny ringtone I had for Noah. I was surprised he was calling at this time of day- and it was a pretty big coincidence, considering the current events.

I answered the call "Hello" I said

"Hey, Mo!" Noah's happy sounding voice greeted me from the other line

"Hey, what's up?" I asked curiously

"A lot actually" Noah stated, making me curious

When he didn't continue I decided to press "Such as..?"

"Oh, well, first off I wanted to see how things were going at Sam and Dean's?" Noah asked cautiously

"Ah, so that's why you called" I said, amused

"Well, not completely… But keep going. Are things running smoothly?"

"Yeah, things are going pretty well. Sam and Dean thought I didn't know how to shoot a gun so when they tried to teach me I already knew everything and they were SO surprised! It was hilarious!" I said laughing

Noah chuckled a little bit but then he suddenly stopped "Why were they teaching you how to shoot a gun? You're not doing any of that hunting monsters shit with them are you?! Cause that's way too dangerous! I'm still having trouble even wrapping my head around the thought of them existing! You better not be hunti-"

I cut him off, not sure if by 'them' he meant Sam and Dean or monsters, but I could perfectly imagine the concerned angry look on his face right now "I'm not hunting at all. They won't let me, they said I might only be aloud to help do research! How stupid is that?!"

"Um, not stupid at all, Mo. I completely agree with them. You can't do hunting of any sorts, except research- wait, what is research? Is it dangerous?" Noah asked

I laughed at his concern "Noah, research is literally what it sounds like- research"

"Oh" Noah stated plainly from the other line

I laughed again, walking up the few steps from the hallway. I had begun walking out of my room when Noah started rambling on about how dangerous hunting was. I walked into the kitchen, planning on grabbing something to eat. I smiled at Sam and Dean who were sitting at the table using their laptops.

"So" I started, talking to Noah "What else did you want to tell me?"

Sam look up from the table and mouthed 'Who is that?'

'Noah' I mouthed back

'Did you tell him?' Sam asked me

I shook my head. As much as I hated keeping things from him, he would be distracted from his classes if he knew what was going on and I wanted him focusing on his grades.

"Well… " Noah started slowly "To begin, I met a girl…"

My walking slowed down "A girl?" I asked cautiously. I noticed Sam and Dean watching me through the corners of their eyes

"Yeah…" Noah trailed off

"Is there… Something between you and this girl?" I asked a little amused, walking over to a cabinet that I knew contained pop tarts. Sam and Dean cleared a cabinet specifically for my snacks because we discussed how angry we all got when someone ate our food.

"Um.. Yeah" Noah said cautiously

"What's her name?" I asked, leaning my back against the counter and switching to interrogation mode

"Hannah" Noah said

"What does she look like?" I asked

"She has this amazingly beautiful-"

I cut Noah off, rolling my eyes "Look, spare me the whole 'amazingly beautiful' shit about her description ok" I said the 'amazingly beautiful' part in a mocking high tone. I heard Sam laugh from the table and looked at him to see him looking at me, I mouthed 'boys' and rolled my eyes, causing Sam to laugh again, making Dean turn from his laptop to look at me

"Moriah!" Noah exclaimed "Watch your language! You're too young to be swearing"

"Oh please!" I said into the phone "You swore at my age too!"

"I did not!"

"Oh, you so did!" I shot back

"Well not as much as you do now!" Noah argued

"Not true, if anything, you swore more and my age then I do now!"

"Well I was going through my emo faze" Noah defended himself

I laughed "Noah you never had an emo faze!"

"So? You're going through one now!" Noah responded

"How the hell am I emo?!" I asked laughing

"I don't know.. Your favorite color is black!" Noah lamely tried to justify

"Just because my favorite color is black doesn't mean I'm emo" I said laughing and shaking my head

"Whatever" Noah said in defeat

"Anyways, what does this girl look like? And without the lovey dovey shit" I said

"Well she has this amazing-"

"Noah. I said no lovey dovey shit" I cut him off. I heard a bit of laughter at that part from Sam or Dean

"Fine fine fine. She has blonde hair, blue eyes-"

"Sounds like a bitch" I stated

"How the hell do you think she's a bitch because she has blonde hair and blue eyes?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me "You tend to date bitchy girls"

"I do not!" Noah defended himself

"Yeah you totally do!" I said back "Anyways, continue telling me about your girlfriend who I can tell is bitchy"

"You can't tell she's bitchy by two things in her description"

"Yes I can" I stated

"And why do you think that?" Noah asked

"Because I'm psychic" I said in mock seriousness

"Oh, totally. Whatever. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and she works out a lot but she's also super smart" Noah continued, I could tell he was trying so hard not to gush everything about her in a lovey dovey sort of way

"See- I told you. She sounds too perfect, she's gotta be a bitch"

"Mo, come on. I really really need you to like her" Noah said

That got me curious "Why do you 'really really need me to like her'?"

"Well… Because… Um…" Noah dragged on

"Noah, just spit it out" I said, turning around to grab the pop tart I originally came for

"Um… Just don't freak out, ok?" Noah said cautiously

"Why would I freak out?" I asked, a little worried now

"Just don't, ok?" Noah asked, sounding like a friggin five year old

"Ok, ok. I promise I won't flip my shit" I said, turning around

I was halfway across the kitchen now, next to the table Sam and Dean were sitting at when Noah made me stop dead in my tracks "We're getting married" he said quickly

"Excuse me?" I said deadly calm

"And she's pregnant" Noah said even faster

"Excuse me?" I said again, my voice like steel

"She's pregnant and we're getting married" Noah repeated quickly

I exploded "YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?!" I screamed into the phone. Sam and Dean whipped their heads up from their computers to stare at me as I continued "HOW TO HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! DID YOU NOT USE PROTECTION? HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS SHIT THAN YOU DO?! YOU'RE NINETEEN FUCKING YEARS OLD?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I continued, now storming out of the kitchen towards my room

"Mo, I love her!" Noah argued

"HOW LONG?!" I asked him

"What do you mean?" Noah asked confused

"How fucking long have you been dating her?!" I asked, enraged. Charlie poked her head out of her room she was staying in (which was across from mine) to see what I was screaming about

"8 months" Noah replied

"EIGHT MONTHS?!" I swung open the door to my room and tried to slam it shut behind me but something caught it. I was too angry too look behind me

"Look, Mo. I know you're mad-"

"I'M MORE THAN MAD! IM FURIOUS. I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HER AND YOU'RE ENGAGED! YOU'RE FUCKING ENGAGED, NOAH!" I continued

"Look Moriah, I'm going to call you back in a few hours after you clear your head-" Noah started

"What?!"

"Just think about it ok?! Alright love you bye!" Noah rushed to hang up

I was furious. I threw my phone down on the bed and ran my hands through my hair, trying to control my breathing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to come face to face with Charlie

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked with complete sincerity

"No!" I breathed out deeply "What the fuck is wrong with him?!"

"Who?" Charlie asked

"Noah!" Charlie gave me a questioning look, I could tell she wasn't following "Noah Bamonte-Grebis my brother who I'm going to rescue in three weeks..!"

"No, no, I know that by what happened" Charlie asked

She wasn't making any sense "Did you not hear me yelling my entire conversation with him?"

"I did, but I think it would be good for you to say it without yelling every sentence. Ya know, clear your head" Charlie said cautiously

"Why does everyone think I need to clear my head?! My reaction is completely reasonable!" I tried to justify

"Yes. It is. But try and see it from his point of view" Charlie reasoned with me

"Oh, ok. I'm Noah and I'm being a dumbass by getting a girl pregnant and then getting engaged to her when I'm NINETEEN!" I said, sarcasm dripping off my words

"Look, Mo. Just explain to me what happened and try not to freak out, ok?" Charlie asked sweetly, I knew I couldn't say no.

"Fine" I agreed reluctantly "Noah called me, at first I thought that it was him asking how things were going here, and at first he did ask, but then we moved on to other topics. He started telling me about his new girlfriend- fiancé? Fiancé- girlfriend? I don't know. Anyways, I said she sounded like a bitch, because A, he tends to date bitchy girls, and B, she DID sound like a bitch. But he kept saying he really really NEEDED me to like this girl, not that he wanted me to. He NEEDED me to. So obviously, I got curious and asked what was up. And apparently this girl is pregnant with his kid, and they're ENGAGED. So at first I thought that this happened cause it was a one night stand kinda thing but he loves her apparently! And just- ugh!" I finished angrily

Charlie nodded her head sympathetically "Look, maybe you should just get some rest today- think about it. I understand why you're upset. Let's just calm down and wait till later to think about it"

She was really starting to confuse me "Um, yeah…"

She smiled at me "Alright, I'll come talk to you in a bit. Bye" and she left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I heard my phone buzz from across the room and thought 'Good, probably Noah calling me back to tell me this is all some stupid ass joke' As soon as I checked my phone, I could see it certainly wasn't Noah; quite the opposite actually. It was Remy ((Ok so R=Remy and M=Mo/Moriah))

R: Hey

M: Hey

R:What's up

M:Not much, hby

R: Just got off work

M: And by work do you mean chores

R: Same thing

M: Haha M: It's so unfair that you get paid for chores

R: Well now that you've moved you don't have to do chores

M: Nah I'm sure they'll make me do SOMETHING other than sit around

R: Maybe.  
R: Do you like it there?

M: Yeah it's pretty cool here. Their house is HUGE

R: Lol. Isn't it weird that you barely even kno them tho?

M: I guess a little bit but we kinda just clicked M: Idk

R: Yo never told me how Noah felt about it ya kno

M: Oh yeah. So long story short, he didn't like the idea of it and he actually wanted to drop out of school to take care of me but I wouldn't let him. And now I'm living with two men who are complete strangers to him so I don't think he's handling it very well

R: Has he said anything to you on the matter?

M: He's only asked if I like it here. He's too preoccupied to ask more I guess

R: Well college is pretty stressful

M: And getting married

R: ?

M: He's getting fucking married

R: Wait what?

M: Ikr. Like wtf Noah? AND she's pregnant!

R: Wait you're kidding right?

M: I wish

R: Why didn't you tell me earlier?!

M: Cuz I just found out today Like literally 5 minutes ago

R: I'm assuming you don't like her?

M: She sounds like a bitch

R: Sounds?  
R: Have you even met her?

M: Nope

R: Maybe you're being a little too quick to judge Mo

M: Nope

R: Come on, you might actually like her

M: Nope

R: Come on stop sayin nope

M: Nope

R: Stahhhp

M: Nope

R: Ok ok seriously tho, I think you're judging a little too quick

M: He's starting a family and I haven't even met the woman he's starting it with!

R: Maybe he's worried you won't like her

M: Well he's right M: Ew she's gonna be like my sister in law

R: Yes she will. But she might be nice

M: But she might be a bitch

R: You're being a little narrow minded Mo

M: Do you think I could sing mother in law to him but replace mother with sister?

R: Come on

M: Is that a yes?

R: I guess you could R: But anyways. Just meet her before you hate her

M: But hating people is SO much easier

R: True, but it's different when it's your future family

M: Ew

R: Mo I'm serious

M: Ok ok I'll try. But I don't know if I'll be able to meet her when I go to visit him

R: When are you going to visit him?

M: In like three weeks

R: Just try to meet her ok

M: Yeah ok. I think I'm just overwhelmed cuz I'm getting all these new family members shoved at me when I'm still grieving all the ones that I lost

R: Yeah that makes sense R: Ok I gtg. I'll txt you later R: Bye

M: Bye

R: Love you

M: Love you too

Notes -  
OK so I went back and re read some of the chapters I already posted and there are SO. MANY. TYPOS. I was mortified! And to make matters even worse, the divider I put in between when Mo and Dean switched POV wasn't there! God, I am SO embarrassed! I am sososososo sorry that happened! I'll try to figure out the problem, but until then this will mostly be one person POV per chapter. I also want you guys to know that the conversation between Remy and Mo is supposed to have typos and abbreviations in it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASE REVIEW! Thats what gives me the inspiration to write! I love hearing from the people who read my story and knowing their opinions because I'm able to know how I'm doing and I can make it better, other wise I'm just blind! 


	14. Chapter 14

Okaaaaay, so apparently when I updated last night, instead of uploading this chapter I uploaded the same one! Ahhh! *Screams and hides behind couch* Sorry about that! Anyways, heres the new chapter!

My head was spinning, I wasn't quite sure what to make of the current scenario I was in. On one hand, I was angry at Noah but some part of me wanted to be happy for him? And once I admitted that, the angry side of me yelled at that side of me. I was literally having an argument in my brain. Also, why did Remy have to stop talking so soon? She's usually able to talk for awhile.  
I was just sitting in my bed, staring at various object as I tried to organize my thoughts. I was tired, but not because I wanted to sleep. I was tired because there was so much going on. I just wanted it to stop. I mean- well- I honestly don't know anymore. Why couldn't I just have a normal life? Don't get me wrong, the whole hunting thing does actually appeal to me quite a bit, but I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if my dad hadn't gotten cancer. Should I still even call him that? It feels a little strange to now that I know he's not related to me, but then again, he's the one who took care of me. Not this 'great John Winchester' or whatever

I'm just so sick-

There was a knock on my door that very forcefully yanked me out of my depressing, rambling thoughts. I literally rolled off the bed with a loud 'thunk' on the floor and stood up to walk over to the door. I swung it open, maybe a bit too forcefully, and came face to face with Sam

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked me

"Just fine" I said sarcastically

"Mhm" he said "How about you fill in some plot holes for me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure what he was referring to

"The whole screaming into the phone at Noah thing". He said with some very dramatic hand gestures

"Oh" I said dumbly

"Is everything ok?" He asked sincerely

"Well… I guess it depends on how you look at it"

Sam nodded his head "Can I come in?" He asked.

I sighed; why did everyone want to talk to me in my room? "Sure" I opened the door wider so he could walk in

"Alright" he started while sitting down on my bed "what's going on?"

"Uh.. Well- Noah called. At first I thought that he was just checking up on me- and at first he kinda did" I moved over to sit on a chair near my bed "then he started saying how he had to tell me something"

"Mhm. Then you started talking about how you're emo-"

"I am not emo!" I tried to justify

Sam laughed "Ok, ok"

"So he said he had to tell me something, and he was kinda avoiding the question, but I dragged it out of him. And he told me he had a girlfriend, not that big of a deal right?" Sam nodded his head "I told him I thought she would be bitch, and I was only half kidding. I don't know why but he tends to date bitchy girls"

Sam laughed "So I've heard"

"Mhm. Oh, but now it gets really good" I said sarcastically "He told me this girl is pregnant with his kid!"

"...Wow" Sam said lamely

"And that they're getting married! Like what the hell Noah?! Plus, they barely dated for 6 months and now they're engaged AND I haven't even met this girl yet!"

"Oh…" Sam trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say

"Yeah… I guess it's whatever though, nothing I can do about it" I tried to keep my anger about the subject down

"Well, I mean there is one thing you could do" Sam said

"And what would that be?" I asked suspiciously

"Well… You could meet her, ya know, give her a chance" Sam shrugged

My eyebrows shot up "Why the hell would I want to do that?!"

"Well… She is going to be the mother of your niece after all" Sam pointed out

That statement hit me like a ton of bricks "...I never even thought about that…"

"Yeah. You're gonna have to babysit now, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah" I interrupted "I never agreed to that!"

Sam laughed "Isn't that what you're supposed to do as an aunt?"

"Not a 13 year old one!" I exclaimed

Sam smiled "Alright. Do you want to go work on sparring?"

"Uh, sure" I said

"Alright" Sam said and led the way out of the room

I followed him, a bit reluctant because I wanted to continue sulking by myself but I figured it would be better for me if I went and practiced a bit

Dean wasn't sure why it just hit him then, but his head was spinning. He was going to have to fucking raise a 13 YEAR OLD GIRL. He didn't know shit about doing that! In a sheer panic he thought about maybe having Mo go live with Jody, but then he quickly realized he couldn't do something like that. He'd become quite fond of Mo, she was pretty cool and badass in her own way. She definitely fits the Winchester personality. Plus, what kind of last name is Bamonte-Grebis? How do you even spell that?  
He heard a pair of footsteps enter the room, then less heavy ones follow. When the footsteps abruptly stopped he looked up from his hands to see Mo and Sam standing there with concerned expressions etched across their faces.

"Hey Dean, you ok?" Sam asked

"I'm fine" Dean answered, as usual

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

For a second, Dean almost answered him, but then his gaze quickly flitted over Mo and he stopped himself. Sam seemed to notice this and quickly understood

"We'll just talk later then" Sam said and led Mo out of the room

Dean was just so overwhelmed. He hastily got up and half walked, half ran to his room. Once he got there, he hastily closed the door and locked it. Then he began to pray, it was all he cold think of doing, praying to his angel as he slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. He waited for a second, when nothing happened he was about to give up but then he heard the flutter wings that he'd grown fond of, and a familiar "Hello, Dean"

A smile slid its way onto Dean's face as he looked up "Hey, Cas" He said cooly

"Is.. Something troubling you?" Cas asked while squinting his eyes, and tilting his head in that adorable way that-

Woah! Woah, woah, woah. He did NOT just call Cas adorable… Because he's totally NOT adorable! Right?!

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas asked him. When Dean didn't answer Cas looked around awkwardly then proceeded to awkwardly slide down the door next to Dean

His heart was racing with Cas sitting next to him. He didn't know what to say. He could feel the heat radiating from the angel next to him and instinctively leaned toward it. Before he knew what he was doing, his head was resting on Cas' shoulder and he heard the angels' breath hitch, but then he felt arms curling around him, pulling him closer towards the warmth of his angel. He didn't care that he was vulnerable, that so much had been going on lately. Because in that moment, time stood still. Time stood still as he sat there, curled in his angels' arms.  
They sat there, motionless for what seemed like forever, when Castiel finally spoke "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean sighed, the pleasant moment disappearing. "It's just... Mo's 13, ya know? And we dragged her into this life, no questions asked, and now she's got a demon tailing her brother. Also, she's 13 FUCKING YEARS OLD! She's got her whole life ahead of her and guess who's gonna have to raise her into it?! I can't raise a teenage girl, Cas!"

"Why not?" Cas asked cooly

"Wha-?! BE- Because she's- I- !" Dean stuttered

"And it won't just be you doing it. You'll have Sam, and Charlie, and me. I'm sure she would get along with Jody, and Bobby too. Besides, you're a great role model, I would know" Cas replied thoughtfully

"What do yo mean?" Dean asked softly

"Well, you were my role model, Dean" Cas said

"I was?" Dean asked, surprised

"Yes, who else would be?" Cas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So… You really think I can do this?" Dean asked

"Well, you'll have help, and you'll need to make frequent calls to Jody but otherwise, yes I think that you can" Cas said sincerely

"You're amazing, you know that?" The words rolled off of Dean's tongue before he could comprehend what he was saying

Next thing he knew, Dean was shifted until he was facing Cas, staring into the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in his dark room. Cas moved closer to him until there was maybe a few centimeters between them. Dean's breath hitched as Cas searched his face, and before he even thought about what he was doing he closed the gap. His lips brushed Cas' and he heard the angels' breath hitch, he immediately regretted what he had done and began thinking of excuses until a firm hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. Cas kissing him back fiercely, almost hungrily, on the floor of Dean's dark bedroom.

Notes -  
Ooooooookaaaaaaaaay. I'm sorry for not posting much and having a short chapter, but please please let me know what you think! I'm anxious to know! Also, I think I'm going to leave it up to you guys; do you want Noah to live or not? Let me know because it's up to you! There are some things that I want to have happen in this story but I'm not quite sure how to do it so I'm at a bit of a writers block right now! I will try to update as soon as possible but before that happens, I need an answer on wether we're going to say goodbye to Noah or not?.. Also, would you guys like to see more of Remy? And how do you feel about this whole destiel thing?


	15. Chapter 15

"You ready to go?" There was a knock at my door

"Yeah!" I replied "I'll be out in a sec" I was excited, which in all honesty I felt a little bad about. I mean I'm going to try and save my brother from being brutally murdered, I shouldn't be excited about that. But then again, it was also my first hunt. The only time I'd be aloud to kill anything. Well, I dont know about aloud, but I was gonna kill that son of a bitch one way or another. Plus, who allows someone on a death filled vengeance mission on the thing that killed their family and expects them not to try and kill it? They had to have seen it coming I head out the door of my room with my duffle bag in tow, step into the living room then go and set my bag down on one of the tables. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and turned around to see who it was; Dean.

"Hey" He says, looking a little dishevelled

"Hey" I respond, feeling slightly awkward for some reason.

"You ready to go?" He asks me

"Born ready" I reply excitedly

"Then let's get out of here" He moves his head in a motion that gestures for me to follow him and he leads us out to the garage and over to his shiny black impala. I throw my stuff in the trunk and move around the car, plopping myself in the back, noticing Sam is already sitting shotgun

"Hey Mo, so I was thinking you could call Noah and find out his plans for the day? So that way we know when and where to get him" Sam asks me without looking up from his phone

"Yeah no problem" I shift to grab my phone out of my pocket "Hey by the way, if he's just gonna be in his dorm, how are you planning to get in?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking confused and shifting to see me

I glance up from my phone "Well am I supposed to tell him we're coming then? 'Cause we can't get in without a key to the building or someone letting us in from inside. They don't just leave those things open you know."

Sam's face goes blank for once "I- I didn't even think about that"

"Mhm" I said, slightly amused at the flaw in his plan

"Uh.. Could you tell him that it's just you coming?" Sam said thoughtfully

"Like, that I'm in town or something and stopping by?" I didn't think Noah would buy that, I would have told him beforehand

"Yeah, I mean, do you think he'll buy it?" Sam asked

"I'll try my best" I dialed Noah's number as Dean got into the Impala

"Alright, let's do this" Dean said

"Yeah, Mo's calling Noah right now" Sam said

"To find out his plans for the day?" Dean asked as he started the car

The Impala made a low purring noise as Sam said "Kinda, she might have to tell him that she's coming"

"Wait what? That wasn't the plan" Dean expressed, slightly annoyed as he backed out the Impala

Sam began to explain the whole dorm thing to Dean as the phone rang

"Hello?" I heard from the other line. It wasn't Noah's voice, it was a woman's. I pulled my phone back from my ear to make sure I had called the right number, I did.

Confusion swept through me but then sudden realization followed shortly after; this must be Hannah. "Hello?" I heard again

"Um, hi." I answered thickly, noticing that the conversation up front stopped abruptly

"... Hi, are you looking for Noah?" The woman at the end of the line said. She sounded slightly impatient, which bothered me way more than it should have

"Yeah, that's why I called him" I said, a little bit of irritation showing through my voice

"Well he can't talk right now" She sounded as irritated as I felt

"Well why not?" I snapped

"He's busy" The woman emphasised

"Not busy enough for me. Do you know who-" I was sharply cut off by the phone call ending

I stared down at my phone, in disbelief. What a bitch! "Uh.. Mo, you ok?"

I looked up to see Sam giving me a confused look and Dean raising an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror

"Peachy" I snapped then proceeded to very quickly (And angrily) dial Noah's number again. It only rang once before I heard the woman's voice.

"Who is this?!" She asked sharply

"Moriah, can you not read or something?!" I snapped

"Well, Moriah, your contact name is Mo and there's a heart next to it so, who are you?"

Aw, Noah had a heart next to my contact name, that's actually- besides the point, I'll think about that later. "Well I could be asking you the same thing, who are you and why do you have Noah's phone?" I looked away from the window to see Sam staring at me with a raised eyebrow

"Well I happen to be Noah's fiance, so who are you?" She said smugly

"Well I happen to be Noah's sister. Now put him on the god damn phone!" I was so incredibly pissed at this woman that I almost didn't hear what she said next

In a voice so soft and so small she exclaimed "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Mo"

I was so taken by surprise that I visibly raised an eyebrow

"Mo?" Why was she suddenly connecting the dots?

"Yeah, Mo. Oh my god, I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry. I wanted to make a good impression on you oh my god, but I didn't even realize this was YOU- like I knew it was you, Mo. But I didn't realize-"

"Uh, could you just give the phone to Noah?" I asked, sheepishly trying to finish her rambling.

"Uh, yeah. He's making dinner" I heard muffled voices through the phone and assumed Hannah was talking to Noah.

It was a bit longer until I heard the familiar voice through the phone "Mo?"

"Yeah, it's me" I sighed with relief

"Hey! What's up? Is everything ok?" Noah asked, switching into big brother mode

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine" I told him

"Ok" He paused waiting for me to continue. I didn't "Uh, is there a reason you're calling? I'm kinda in the middle of making dinner right now"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry" I continued awkwardly "Well it turns out that I'm going to be in town for awhile- starting tomorrow- and I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

"Yeah! Of course! You can meet Hannah and everything. Oh! How long will you be in town?" Noah said eagerly

"Um… I don't know," I popped my head up next to Sam's, making him jump, so he could tell me "how long I'll be in town?"

Sam shrugged mouthing 'I don't know'

I gave him a dead stair and mouthed a sarcastic 'Thanks'

I fell back as Noah said "Oh, well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. But just so you know, the baby is due next week. You're wel-"

"Wait! Next week?! That soon?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah well it's been nine months since-"

"Yeah! Yeah I know the whole nine months thing, TMI dude" I said shaking my head even though he couldn't see me

Noah laughed "Ok, well do you need me to explain this to you? When a man and woman love-"

I tried to cut off his teasing "Stop it Noah! I did go to science class ya know"

It didn't work "Each other very very much, they-"

"Noah!" I half shrieked "I know how babies are fucking made ok I'm not five years old, now cut that shit out before I have to wash my brain with bleach!"

Sam and Dean burst into laughter even though they could only hear my side of the conversation. I moved the phone away from my mouth and sarcastically said "Yeah, ha-ha"

"Ok, well, just making sure. Let me know when you get into town. I have to go finish dinner now. Bye, love you!"

"Yeah, love you too" I said and hung up

"What was that about?" Sam asked with a smile

"Nothing" I grumbled and settled into the back, letting the anxiousness of the baby- chhils- thing, settle over me

Notes:

Sorry it took this long to update. My mom passed away so this story wasn't really my first priority. Sorry it's short and if there are any spelling mistakes. Hope ya'll can forgive me. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
